Impossible story
by hopkins0
Summary: Une fic J2 avant tout qui se termine sur son épilogue ... Relire toutes la fic et un plus
1. Chapter 1

Alors voila une Fic perso, qui toujours pareil vous plaira, dans tout les cas dite moi votre avis merci.

Maintenant que j'ai comprit le truc pour poster, je vais m'en servir lol

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bip bip bip

Une main essaya de trouver l'auteur de ce bruit, quand elle le trouva enfin, le bruit cessa.  
7h00, déjà, sa faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu fonctionner son réveil, en général il était déjà lever depuis une bonne heure au moins.  
Mais là le déménagement de la veille l'avait épuisé, dire que celui-ci n'était pas terminer, il n'avait qu'une envie rester au lit bien au chaud et en charmante compagnie qui plus es.  
Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille puis un corps chaud qui vint se coller au sien, ce qui ne fit que le réconforter dans le fait de rester la ou il se trouvait.

**  
****Poussé par sa compagne, il avait du se résoudre à se lever et à partir au bureau.****  
****Il y arriva à 8h00 piles, à son grand étonnement toute son équipe était déjà présente, même Tony !**

**Comme à son habitude il entra dans le bureau sans frapper.****  
****- Tu voulais me voir ?****  
****- Oui as-tu reçus une invitation pour la commémoration de la 1ere guerre du golf ?****  
****- Celle qui se déroule à New-York ?****  
****- Oui.****  
****- Effectivement, mais pour quoi cette question ?****  
****- Je suppose que tu n'as pas prévu de t'y rendre ?****  
****- Tu me connais Jen, je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de chose.****  
****- Je dois y rencontrer des informateurs, et comme tu me là déjà fait si bien remarqué, je ne dois pas m'y rendre seule.****  
****- Je vois et pour quoi moi ?****  
****- Tu es le seul de l'agence à avoir eu une invitation.****  
****- Quand parton nous ? **_le visage de l'ancien marine rester de marbre_  
**- En fin d'après-midi, nous avons des réservations pour ce soir, mon chauffeur passera te prendre à 16h30.****  
****- Ok, je peux rentrer chez moi ?****  
****- Bien sur.**

**- Jethro !** _Il se retourna et la regarda_,** J'espère que tu rentre toujours dans ton** **uniforme ?** _lui dit t-elle en souriant_

**Il ne lui répondit pas il se contenta de refermer la porte.**

**- Ou sont Tony et Ziva ?****  
****- C'est le jour ou les nouvelles recrues doivent assister à une autopsie et...****  
****- J'ai comprit Mc Gee ! **_lui même aimer aller voir les réactions des probies quand il en avait l'occasion _  
**- Je vais les chercher patron ?****  
****- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je m'absente pendant deux jours. Bonne chance ! **_lui dit t-il en partant dans l'ascenseur_  
**- Pour quoi ?****  
****- Je connais Tony Mc Gee !****  
****- Mais...****  
****Les porte s'était refermé.**

**1 Heure plus tard**

**  
****Ziva et Tony étaient remonter de la salle d'autopsie.**

**- Tu aurais dû venir le bleu, c'était très intéressant !****  
****- C'est pas vraiment mon truc les autopsies...****  
****- C'était une hécatombe, comme d'habitude, tres peu on tenu le coup !****  
****- Et toi Tony comment as-tu réagie la 1ere fois ?** _demanda Ziva_  
**- Assez bien, j'avais déjà vu pas mal de chose à Baltimore...**_se penchant vers Mc Gee _**Mais tu aurais du venir le bleu rien que pour voir comment Ziva...**  
**- Ziva quoi ?** _demanda celle-ci_  
**- Comment tu « mater », un de nos nouveau collègue ! D'ailleurs je tiens à te prévenir que tu n'as aucune chance !**  
**- Tony !****  
****- Je ne dis que la vérité Ziva ! Tu n'as pas remarqué son alliance ?****  
****- Non Tony, je ne l'ai pas remarqué, car je ne le « mater » pas !****  
****- Le bleu, notre chère Ziva à un faible pour les rouquins !****  
****- Tony, je t'aurais prévenu ! **_elle le plaqua contre son bureau _**je ne le « mater » pas ! Comprit ?**  
**- Oui ! **_elle le relâcha _**Et ! Ou est Gibbs ?**  
**- Partis pour 2 jours, je n'en c'est pas plus.** _Répondit Mc Gee_  
**- Bizarre ! Mais vous savez ce que sa veut dire ?****  
****- Qu'on va ce la pouler douce ? **_demanda Ziva _  
**- Couler Ziva ! et non je n'est pas à sa que je pensais..****  
****- Et à quoi tu pense Tony ?** _ajouta Mc Gee_  
**- Que c'est moi le chef pendant 2 jours !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Review please ! Sa fait toujours plaisir et surtout sa motive a poster la fic plus rapidement !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gibbs monta dans sa voiture, et prit la direction de chez-lui, il pestait contre Jen, l'obliger à aller à une commémoration, elle savait très bien qu'il n'aimer pas ça.**

**Une personne se tenait derrière lui, à le regarder, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'est elle qui rompit le silence :****  
****- Alors sergent, les marines vous manquent ?**

_Surprit, il se retourna, il s'était laisser prendre comme un bleu, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres_  
**- Je ne crois pas, non, je pensais à la dernière fois que je l'ai porté...****  
****- Sa doit faire un bout de temps !****  
****- Pas temps que ça, c'était lors d'une mission avec Kate.****  
****- Kate ? Je ne la connais pas.****  
****- Elle fessait partie de mon équipe, elle à était tuée en service.. **_il remit l'uniforme dans sa housse_**  
****- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je vois que tu as préparé tes affaires, tu pars ?****  
****- Oui, je vais à la commémoration de la 1ere guerre du golfe.**

_Elle le regarda perplexe_

**- Je croyais que ne voulait pas y aller, que ce n'était pas ton truc.****  
****- J'y suis obliger, je dois y accompagner Jen.**  
**- ... **_elle ne répondit pas et ce contenta de le regarder_  
**- Je pars tout à l'heure, mais je reviens dans deux jours, la maison et à toi !****  
****- J'aurais préféré t'avoir toi, plutôt que la maison Jethro !**

_Il lui fit un grand sourire se leva et l'enlaça, lui disant à l'oreille :_

**- Mais tu mas ! Mais seulement jusqu'à 16h30. Avez-vous une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire colonel ?****  
****- Je crois qu'oui !**

**Au bureau**

**N'ayant rien à faire l'équipe s'occupait comme elle le pouvait, Mc Gee pianoter sur son ordinateur, Ziva en profiter pour mettre à jour ces rapports, et Tony s'amuser à lancer des boulettes de papier dans la corbeille de Mc Gee (quand il ne visait pas son collègue).**

**Il était 15h et Jen se décida à rentrer chez elle afin de ce préparer.****  
****Elle avait remarqué l'activité de Tony et en arrivant à sa hauteur elle lui demanda :**

**- Vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à faire Agent Dinozzo ?**

_Il décida de répondre du tac au tac _

**- Non madame, nous n'avons aucune enquête en cour et contrairement à d'autre je n'ai aucun rapport en retard ! **  
**- ...**  
**- Si vous chercher Gibbs, il et absent pour deux jours, mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà ? Et t'il en vacance ? Car si c'est le cas je ...****  
****- Oui, je suis au courant, et non il n'est pas en vacance bien que celle ne vous regarde pas.****  
****- Bien madame**

_Et elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, une fois les portes refermer Tony ajouta :_

**- Ta vu le bleu ?****  
****- Vu quoi ?****  
****- Dans l'ascenseur !****  
****- Quoi dans l'ascenseur ?****  
****- Derrière la directrice !****  
****- Abrège Tony !****  
****- Il y avait notre cher collègue rouquin pour lequel Ziva craque !****  
****- Tony combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, je ne « craque » pas pour lui !****  
****- Ah bon ! Et pour qui « craque » tu ?****  
****- Tait-toi Tony ou tu va le regretter !**

_Voyant le regard agressif de sa collègue, il se résigna _

**- Rouquin comme la directrice...Hey ! C'est peut être son fils !****  
****- Tony, tes lourd ! dire les deux autres en même temps.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review svp, sa fait toujours plaisir et j'aimerai avoir votre avis !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme convenu à 16h30, une voiture attendait Gibbs devant chez lui, il accrocha son uniforme à la place passager et s'installa derrière le conducteur.****  
****Epuiser de son week-end et de ces activités précédentes, il s'endormit.**

**Jen vérifia une dernière fois, qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, son chauffeur était déjà là à l'attendre. **_Je vais encore avoir le droit à des remarques de la part de jethro ! pensa t'elle_  
**En ouvrant la portière elle fut surprise de voir son subordonné endormi, sa tête collé contre la vitre du véhicule, aucune émotion ne ressortait de son visage, quand elle entra pour s'asseoir à ces coté, tout l'habitacle fut envahi par son parfum, et un léger sourire à peine perceptible se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien marine.****  
****Elle profita du voyage pour examiner quelque dossier sur son ordinateur portable, Gibbs quant à lui n'ouvrit pas les yeux de tout le trajet.**

**Il était maintenant arrivé et il dormait toujours à point fermé, Jen du se résoudre à le réveiller.****  
****Elle le bouscula doucement en le tenant par l'épaule :****  
****- Jethro.****  
****- ...****  
****- Agent Gibbs !**  
_Il se réveilla en sursaut, la regarda en ayant l'air de dire quoi ?_  
**- Nous sommes arriver Jethro.**  
_Il regarda autour de lui, ne la croyant pas, ils étaient garés devant un hôtel de grand standing, il pensa qu'il avait bien fait d'emmener des tenus corrects.__  
__Son regard croisa celui de Jen. Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'elle était montée dans la voiture._  
**Il sortit du véhicule et la suivit, un groom ce chargé des bagages.**

**A la réception**

**- Bonjour, vous avez une réservation ?****  
****- Oui, je suis la directrice du Ncis.****  
****- Ah oui, la suite avec deux chambres, c'est bien ça ?****  
****- Oui****  
****- 3ème étage, c'est la 351.****  
****- Merci**

  
**Dans la chambre**

**Gibbs n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, à peine arriver, il prit ces affaires et ce dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour retrouver ses esprits.****  
****- Nous avons une réservation au restaurant de l'hôtel dans 45 min.****  
****Elle n'entendit qu'un grognement en signe de réponse.**

**20 min plus tard, il sortit de sa chambre parfaitement réveiller et beau comme un diable !****  
****Il portait un pantalon noir tenu par une ceinture et une chemise d'un bleu très clair assorti à ses yeux.**  
I_l regarda sa montre, il avait un peu de temps devant lui et prit un magasine qui traîner là en attendant Jen, sûrement confrontait à un choix difficile : Quelle robe porter ?_  
**Voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas il se décida à l'interpeller :****  
****- Jen ! On va être en retard !**

**Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, elle prit une des robes au hasard et ce dépêcha de la passer. Quand elle sortit, Gibbs avait le nez dans un magasine. Elle le prit temps de le regarder ; il était vraiment séduisant, elle le déshabilla du regard et se reprit, **_arrete ma fille tu c'est tres bien qu'il à quelqu'un_. **Elle avait arrêté juste à temps, il la regardait maintenant et on pouvait lire dans son regard de l'étonnement :**  
**- Tu es superbe Jen ! Mais j'aurais une question ?****  
****- Laquelle ?****  
****- Tu as décidé de copier sur moi ?**  
**En effet la robe qu'elle avait choisie était dans les même tons que la chemise de l'ancien marine avec des touches de noir. On aurait dit qu'il s'était concerté pour être en harmonie.****  
****- Oui Jethro, pendant que tu dormais j'ai fouillait dans ton sac, et grâce à mes dons de médium j'ai deviné qu'elle tenue tu allais mettre ce soir !****  
****- Tu en es capable !****  
****- De deviner qu'elle tenue tu allais mettre ?****  
****- Non, de fouiller dans mon sac !****  
****- Jethro !**  
**- Nous devrions y aller ! Madame la Directrice ?**_lui dit t'il _**en lui tendant son bras et avec son fameux sourire aux coins des lèvres.****  
****Elle le regarda quelque instant, et fini par accepter de lui donner le bras. Elle en mourrait d'envie mais elle ne voulait pas ce l'avouer.**

**Au restaurant**

**Plusieurs personnes les avaient regardés en pensant qu'ils formaient un bien beau couple. Les deux compères se sentaient bien en compagnie de l'autre, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en évitant de parler de leurs vies respectives.****  
****Il avait maintenant fini le plat principal et allait passer au dessert, un serveur s'approcha :****  
****- Vous avez choisit ?****  
****- Je prendrais un moelleux au chocolat.****  
****- Bien et madame ?****  
****- Une crème brûlée.****  
****- Bien je vous apporte ça tout de suite,** _en regardant Gibbs_,** votre femme à bon goût monsieur !****  
****- Merci.**

**Personne ne démenti les propos du serveur une fois celui-ci partis, Jen qui avait était surprise dit à Gibbs :****  
****- Je ne suis pas ta femme Jethro !**

_Il la regarda dans les yeux._  
**  
****- Je le sais, mais à qui la faute ?**

_Il restèrent là a ce regardé._

_Gibbs mais pour quoi tu lui as dit ça, c'est vrai si elle n'était pas partie il y a 6 ans, elle serait ta femme à l'heure actuelle. Mais réveille-toi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tous ça !__  
__Et tu as refait ta vie maintenant, tu as quelqu'un maintenant, quelqu'un que tu adore avec qui tu te sens bien, ne fous pas tout en l'air Gibbs !_

**Le serveur arriva pour leur donner leur dessert, il se lâchèrent des yeux et mangèrent, aucun des deux ne parla.**

**Pour la suite j'attend d'avoir un certain nombre de REVIEW . Alors a vos clavier !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Malgré le manque de review je met la suite...mais si je n'en ai toujours pas , pas de suite dsl **

* * *

**Ils étaient remonter dans leur chambre en silence.****  
****- Jethro je...**  
Elle fut couper par le téléphone de Gibbs qui sonna, il la regarda d'un air de dire « y'a rien à dire Jen » en décrochant c'était Hollis.  
**Ils rentra dans sa chambre en disant bonne nuit à Jen ,qui elle, rester la, à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermais, elle avait bien comprit que c'était Hollis et elle eu un pincement au cœur.[/g**

**Lendemain matin **

**45 min plus tard une porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître l'ancien marine.****  
****Très surprit de voir que Jen était déjà debout et depuis un certain temps apparemment il lui demanda :****  
****- Depuis quand...**

_Elle ne laissa pas finir, elle connaisser la question_

**- Sa va faire une heure. Merci , j'ai bien dormie et toi ?**

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite il avait avant tout besoin de café, une fois servit et reput il lui dit :_

**- Sa n'a jamais était dans tes habitudes de te lever tôt.****  
****- Les gens changent Jethro.****  
****- Hmm, quand doit ton rencontrer tes contactes ?****  
****- Ce soir.**

**Gibbs regarda son portable, il avait un message, il était de Tony.****  
****Voyant la tête que faisait Gibbs,** _Jen demanda _:  
**- Un problème ?****  
****- Moi ? Non, le Ncis oui.****  
****- Explique-toi Jethro !****  
****- Mon équipe et sur une affaire à Philadelphie il ne savent pas quand ils reviennent.****  
****- Je ne vois pas ou et le problème.****  
****- Tony à la carte de paiement du Ncis.****  
****- Donne-moi ton téléphone !**

**Jen appela tout de suite Tony**

**- Oui, patron !** _dit Tony d'une voie endormit_  
**- Dinozzo, je tien à vous prévenir que tout paiement non justifié effectuer avec la carte seront déduit de votre salaire !****  
****- Madame la directrice ? Mais pour quoi vous avez le portable de Gibbs ?****  
****- Comprit Dinozzo ?****  
****- Oui madame, mais...**

**Jen avait raccroché, elle rendit le portable à son propriétaire.**

**- Problème réglé.****  
****- Je n'en serais pas si sure à ta place.****  
****- Oh que si, si sa paye ne suffit pas je complèterai avec la tienne.****  
****- Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça moi !****  
****- Et que fessait encore la carte dans ton bureau ?****  
****- On verra ça, mais s'il manque quelque chose à mon salaire, je me servirai dans le tient.****  
****- Ah oui, et comment ?****  
****- Un seul mot : Mc Gee !****  
****- Sa fait deux mot Jethro !Et n'essaye même pas.**

**Il la regarda en souriant et prit une des deux housses qui était encore sur le porte manteau et alla sa préparer dans sa chambre.****  
****Jen fit de même quelque instant plus tard.**

**Une fois sorties de la douche et prêt à revêtir son uniforme il ouvrit la housse.**  
_« Et merde, je me suis tromper, j'espère que l'autre et toujours dans le salon, alors là tu rêve mon vieux. »_  
**Il avait devant lui, une superbe robe dans les tons rouges/bordeaux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Jen à l'intérieur.****  
****Vêtu simplement d'un caleçon il décida de sortir, Jen était dans sa chambre et bien sur ce qu'il voulait aussi. Il souffla et s'approcha de la porte de la directrice et l'appela. Aucune réponse, il rentra donc. Il était posé sur le lit au moins il n'aurait pas à « aller dans la salle de bain », il fit l'échange et allait sortir quand elle sortie de la salle d'eau.**

**Elle sursauta en le voyant, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.**

**- Jethro !Ques ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?****  
****- ...**_aucune réponse( Trop occupé à la regarder pour lui répondre, elle était en peignoir les cheveux tremper, mais si belle pensa t'il)_  
**- Jethro ! Va tu m'expliquer ce que tu fiche dans ma chambre, et dans cette tenus en plus ! **  
_Il se regarda, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était presque nu._

**- Ma tenu te dérange ?****  
****- Ce n'est pas la question.****  
****- Un problème de tenus justement, à moins qu tu voulais me voir en robe et que tu voulais porter mon Uniforme ? **_lui dit t'il avec un grand sourire._  
**- Sort de ma chambre tout de suite !****  
****- Bien madame la directrice !**

_Il avait refermé la porte juste à temps, il put entendre un quel conque objet s'écraser contre celle-ci, ce qui n'eu pour effet qu'accroître son sourire._

**Ils étaient maintenant prés, et il regarder par la fenêtre perdu dans ces pensées.**  
_Un sergent-chef qui se retrouve avec un colonel et son ancienne maîtresse qui et maintenant sa directrice._

**- Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?****  
****- En arriver ou Jethro ?**

Il **se retourna et fut abasourdi par la beauté de celle qui allait être sa compagne aujourd'hui, la réaction de Jen fut semblable elle ne l'avait jamais vu en uniforme et sa lui aller très bien, **_un vrais Don Juan pensa t'elle._

**- Tu es resplendissante Jen !****  
****- Merci, mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus sergent !**

**La cérémonie avait lieux à 15min de là, ils partirent donc.**

**Une fois arriver, Jen partie s'installer et saluer des connaissances, Gibbs retrouva certain de ces anciens camarades et discuta avec eux. Il tomba sur de ces ancien subordonnés.**  
**- Bonjour Sergent !****  
****- Winters ! Commandant Winster ! Je vois que vous êtes restait dans le service actif félicitation pour vos promotions même si c'est un peu tard.****  
****- Merci Sergent, mais je dois dire que je suis étonner de vous trouver ici.****  
****- Je ne le crois pas moi-même, disons que j'ai était obligé.****  
****- Je comprends mieux, je dois vous laisser la remise de médaille va commencer.**

_Gibbs rejoignis Jen qui était installer au premier rang, il lui demanda :_

**- Tu savais qu'il y avait une remise de médaille ?****  
****- Oui !****  
****- Et tu ne ma rien dit ?****  
****- Je n'en voyais pas la nécessiter.**

**La cérémonie commença et après quelque discours le Commandant Winters, en commença un autre très élogieux sur Gibbs, disant que c'était une chose tres rare pour ce sergent qui travailler maintenant au Ncis d'être présent lorsqu'il devait recevoir une médaille il lui demanda de le rejoindre afin de lui remettre son du.**  
_Gibbs regarda Jen à cet instant, il la détester, elle avait même son portable dans le sa main prête à le prendre en photo._

**La cérémonie dura encore 2h, il firent inviter à ce restauré dans une grande salle ou il y avait un orchestre et ou il était possible de danser, d'ailleurs plusieurs couple y allèrent.****  
****Sa fessaient déjà une presque 2heure qu'ils étaient attablés en compagnies d'ancien frère d'armes de Gibbs et de quelque grosse pointure que connaissez Jen.**

_Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, et l'un d'eux demanda à Gibbs :_

**- Alors sergent vous n'invitez par votre charmante directrice à danser ?****  
****- Voyons John, reprit un autre sans laisser le temps a l'intéressé de répondre, tu sais bien que le sergent n'à jamais su danser.****  
****- J'avais oublier, c'est vrai que c'est un bien piètre danseur.****  
****- Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas apprit depuis le temps ?** _demanda Jen_  
**- Alors là je demande à voir !**

_Jen se leva et regarda Jethro tout lui disant :_

**- Agent spécial Gibbs m'accorder vous cette danse ?****  
****- Faite attention à vos pieds Madame !** _répondit John_

**Gibbs se leva et accepta la main de Jenny, il savait tres bien ce à quoi elle pensait, ils avaient apprit à danser ensemble pour les besoins de l'une de leur mission en Europe.****  
****Il se dirigèrent non pas sur la piste mais vers l'orchestre pour demander une valse, c'était la danse qu'ils maîtriser le mieux.****  
****Ils se placèrent au milieu de la piste, attendant la musique, la plupart des autres couples entendant la musique commencé la quittèrent la plupart ne sachant pas danser la valse.****  
****Ils commencèrent à danser, et bientôt ils étaient seuls sur la piste tout le monde les regarder, ils danser à la perfection, les camarades de Gibbs était sous le choc.****  
****Jen et Jethro étaient aux anges, ils renouaient avec des sensations qu'ils croyaient oublier.****  
****Après la danse il ne retournèrent pas à leur table, ils étaient tellement bien ensemble qu'ils continu ère à danser et ceux toute l'après midi, se rapprochant petit à petit, ne s'arrêtant que pour le dîner et rencontrer les contacts.**

* * *

**Comme dit plus haut, si pas de review j'abandonne cette fic ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci aux personne qui laisse des review !! sa donne envie mettre la suite plus rapidement !

Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, car c'est vraiment pas mon truc...

**

* * *

**

**La fatigue se fessant sentir, ils décidèrent de rentré à l'hôtel.****  
****Tout deux dans la voiture et dans leurs pensé :**

**_Sa c'est rafraîchi et je n'est pas chaud, jethro s'en rend compte car il se rapproche de moi me laissant me blottir contre lui, il na pas changer de parfum depuis toute ces année il à toujours le même, c'est une odeur rassurante, nous sommes prit dans la circulation et de sommeil je m'endort dans ces bras._**

**_Si Hollis me voyait elle me tuerai sur place, bien que je ne face rien de mal je ne fait que réchauffait une amies et collègue...tient elle c'est endormie, pas étonnant après toutes ces danse, quand je repense au nombre de fois ou elle ma écrasé les pieds lors de notre mission au moins on ne risquer pas de compromettre notre couverture d'apprenti danseur et puis je doit dire que je n'ai pas épargné les siens non plus...c'était la belle époque ça, il n'y avait que nous deux, si elle n'était parti que serait notre vie actuelle ? Sûrement meilleure que maintenant, bien que je ne m'en plaint pas ..._**_**  
**_**_Nous sommes arriver Jen dort toujours je ne vais pas la réveiller je la porte jusqu a la chambre ce qui n'est pas bien difficile elle et arrimer a moi d'une telle façon que je ne peut pas l'enlever. Plusieurs regard ce porte sur nous, mais je m'en contre fiche, nous voilà devant la porte de la chambre et je n'ai aucun problème a l'ouvrir, je peut sans problème me servir de mes mains, elle me sert tellement fort qu'elle ne risque pas de tomber._**_**  
**_**_Je la pose sur le lit mais elle ne me lâche pas pour autant, j'avais pas pensée a ça ! Je ne vois que deux solution la réveiller ou dormir avec elle ce qui na rien de déplaisant en soie._**_**  
**_**_Va pour la deuxième solution, j'enlève tant bien que mal mes chaussure et les sienne mais je ne peut pas faire mieux._**_**  
**_**_Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire dormir, je vais bien rigolé en voyant sa tête demain !_**

**Dans la nuit Jen se réveille :**

**_Hmm, je suis contre un corps bien chaud, ce parfum ...c'est Jethro, bah je doit encore être entrain de rêver , je me blottie encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, bien décider a en profiter pleinement._**

**Lendemain matin**

**_C'est bizarre, je suis sure d'être réveiller et pourtant, je suis toujours contre cette masse chaude et ce parfum et toujours là, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux, mes mains son sous t-shirt._**_**  
**_**_Une minute, mes mains son sous son T-shirt ! J'ouvre entièrement mes yeux et oui je suis bien contre Jethro et toujours endormie apparemment de surprise je me recul et dans mon mouvement je le pousse et il tombe par terre, zut je n'avais pas fait attention, il était au bord du lit, et pour quoi il et dans mon lit d'abord ? Je regarde autour de moi, oui je suis bien dans ma chambre, dans mon lit..._**

**_Je suis ou là, ah oui dans la chambre de Jen, je trouve le lit drôlement dur, pas étonnent je suis par terre, par terre ! Je lève les yeux et je vois la tête de Jen qui me regarde par dessus le lit, moi qui voulait voir sa réaction quand elle se réveillerai je suis servi._**_**  
**_**_De douleurs je fais une grimace, j'ai mal au dos, et bien sur y'a fallut que je tombe sur les chaussure de Jenny, je les enlève tant bien que mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Elle et toujours là à me regarder un sourie nié sur le visage._**

**- Tu trouve ça drôle Jen ?****  
****- Oui, je me serais bien excusée mais il paraît que c'est un signe de faiblesse.**

**_Je soupire._**

**- Sauf quand c'est la famille ou les amis.****  
****- Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, tu nous considèrent comme amis ?**  
_  
_**_Je la regarde droit dans les yeux._**

**- Je ne c'est pas, comment tu nous considèrent toi ?**

**_Moi même je ne saurait répondre à la question, amis , ancien amant, ma directrice, ou juste comme femme ?_**_**  
**_**_Elle ne me répond pas, mais elle n'a pas lâcher mes yeux, on dirait que elle aussi se pose la même question._**

**- Tu m'aide à me relever ?****  
****- Commencerai tu a te faire vieux Jethro ?** _me dit t'elle en me tendant la main_

**Je lui tend la main, il la prend mais me tire vers lui, d'une telle façon que je peut que lui tomber dessus.**

**- Tu crois toujours que je me fait vieux ?****  
****- Ce n'est pas en me fessant tomber sur toi que cela prouve le contraire !**

**_Il me regarde avec son sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Et j'ai raison sans comprendre comment il se retrouve sur moi._**

**- Il fallait bien que je me venge, c'est toi qui ma fait tomber non ?****  
****- Je ne m'attendait pas a te trouver dans mon lit, tu ne ma toujours pas expliquer d'ailleurs.**

**_Il et toujours sur moi et je ne peut pas bouger._**

**- L'explication et simple, non ?****  
****- Ne me dit pas que ?****  
****- Tu crois qu'on serait dans cette tenus si c'était le cas ?**

**_Je nous regarde, non il a raison je porte toujours ma robe et lui son uniforme, sa chemise ouverte laissant son T-shirt à l'air libre._**

**- Jethro !****  
****- Tu tes endormie dans la voiture, je t'ai porter jusque dans ta chambre.****  
****- Et pour quoi tu es toujours là ?****  
****- Tu était tellement accroché a moi, que je ne pouvait pas me dégager.****  
****- J'ai du mal a te croire Jethro.****  
****- Oh, mais j'ai une preuve !**

**_Il me montre le haut de son épaule et on peut encore y voir des marque, effectivement je devait vraiment être très « accroché ».Je le regarde sans savoir quoi dire il le voit et c'est lui qui prend la parole :_**

**- En 6ans tu n'as pas changer, tu laisse toujours autant de « trace ».****  
****- Moi, j'ai trouver quelque chose qui à changer en 6ans !**

_**Il me regarde étonner**_

**- Ah bon, et quoi ?****  
****- Ça !** _on montrant son ventre avec une main que j'ai arriver à dégager._  
**- Mon ventre ?****  
****- Oui, si je me souvient bien, il y avait de vrai « plaquette de chocolat », tu tes ramolli Jethro!****  
****- Ce n'est pas ce que Hollis me dit !****  
****- Elle ne peut pas comparer !****  
****- Parce que toi tu peut ?****  
****- Non, mais sa peut s'arranger.****  
****- Jen !**

**_Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ne bouge pas, je profite de se moment d'égarement pour retourner la situation, c'est maintenant moi qui suit sur lui._**_**  
**_**_Je vois dans son regard qu'il et surprit et qu'il ne c'est pas quoi faire. Mais je le connais, je c'est ce qui le fait craquer._**

**_Jen non, tu c'est que je vais craquer, elle n'a rien oublier et m on verra les conséquence plus tard._**

**_J'ai gagner, il a craquer !_**

* * *

**_Review please !! Donnez votre avis_**


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà enfin le chap 6, merci à mikhail87 pour avoir corrigé mes fautes, merci à ceux qui laisse des Review, aller bonne lecture .

* * *

Gibbs était sous la douche, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer et aux conséquences que cela allait avoir. Oui, il avait craqué, oui, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Jen et avait essayé de refaire sa vie sans y penser. Ce qui était devenu complètement impossible depuis qu'elle était revenue à Washington et qu'il la voyait tous les jours.

Mais pourquoi donc était-elle partie sans lui donner d'explication, il y a 6 ans ? Cette question, Gibbs se la posait maintenant depuis des années sans jamais avoir réussi à trouver la réponse. Et maintenant de nouvelles questions se posaient à lui. Il avait trompé Hollis, et il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher. Elle allait bien se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle aussi était une enquêtrice, et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait la berner, même s'il savait aussi qu'il la laisserait chercher. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-elle le quitter ? Oui, sûrement, lui n'avait pas hésité quand son ex-femme l'avait trompée. Mais, de toute façon, avait-il réellement envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle ? Il avait cru que oui, mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien. Et Jen, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi comme ça ? Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre le premier jour qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux, elle avait été très claire à ce sujet, c'est même pour cela qu'il n'avait rien tenté.

Ah, les femmes, il n'y comprendrait jamais rien, et pourtant il n'était pas un novice en la matière !

Mais il y a des choses que les hommes ne peuvent comprendre.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la voiture, aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot. Gibbs était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et Jen respectait ce silence sachant très bien le combat qui s'était engagé chez l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Gibbs sortit et prit ses affaires toujours en silence. La maison était vide, il se fit du café et trouva sur la table du salon une boîte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien mais qu'il n'avait pas ouverte depuis un certain temps maintenant. Son café en main, il s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit la boîte. Hollis avait dû la trouver en rangeant ses affaires et il aurait sûrement droit à un interrogatoire quand il la verrait.

La boîte contenait les photos de ses missions en Europe. Les trois quarts ayant été effectuées avec Jen, il y avait donc beaucoup de photos d'eux ensemble et dans différentes situations. Même si les photos restaient correctes, on pouvait quand même voir évoluer leur relation. Au début, se sont plutôt des photos volées pendant leurs planques et, petit à petit, on les voit poser ensemble. Certaines sont d'ailleurs des photos touristiques lorsqu'ils ont eu le temps de visiter certaines villes, Paris par exemple. On pouvait voir très nettement qu'ils étaient plus que deux collègues à ce moment-là, comme sur la plupart des photos d'ailleurs.

Gibbs aimait les regarder même si cela le blessait ; mais aujourd'hui, la situation était différente, c'est elle qui l'avait fait craquer. Voulait-elle reprendre leur relation, ou voulait-elle juste prendre du bon temps ? À cette pensée, son visage se crispa.

Il regarda plus attentivement les photos, plus particulièrement celles où Jen était seule. Ses traits n'avaient pas vraiment changés, mais elle avait mûri, elle n'était plus la probie qu'il avait connue. À l'époque, elle avait aussi les cheveux longs, plus longs encore que quand elle avait pris ses fonctions de directeur de l'agence, et il repensa à combien il avait aimé y passer ses mains.

Des bras l'entourèrent et il sursauta. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas entendu et se faire surprendre en train de contempler ces photos n'était pas l'idéal.

Elle avait trouvé ces photos la veille et les avait longuement regardées. Elles en disaient long sur la relation qu'il avait eue avec son actuelle directrice. Celle-ci lui avait bien dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux mais sans préciser quand, ni combien de temps. En voyant les dates sur les photos, elle avait pu voir que leur histoire avait duré plusieurs années et qu'ils ne se trouvaient manifestement pas aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait bien reconnu certains endroits, mais beaucoup restaient un mystère. Ces photos expliquaient le feeling qu'il y avait toujours entre eux et, à vrai dire, elle s'en inquiétait un peu surtout qu'il venait de passer presque trois jours rien qu'avec elle.

Quand elle entra, elle le vit regarder les photos avec un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un regard de contemplation peut être, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Comme elle avait remarqué que Jen le connaissait très bien, elle vit aussi tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit, même si elle se doutait qu'il l'avait entendu, et le prit dans ses bras mais, à sa grande surprise, il sursauta. Il ne l'avait donc pas entendu. Il avait dans les mains une photo de Jen qu'il reposa aussitôt dans la boîte avec les autres, il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Elle l'enlaça plus fortement l'incitant à arrêter, mais il continua et une fois toutes les photos rangées, il referma la boîte.

Il se leva et alla la ranger, puis se dirigea vers la cave. Il ne savait quoi faire, ni comment se comporter, il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il sentit que c'était trop tard. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il se sentirait bien, auprès de son bateau, mais elle l'interpella.

- Jethro ! Où vas-tu ?

Elle n'entendit qu'un grognement pour toute réponse.

- Travailler... mon bateau...

Il était en train d'enfiler un vieux t-shirt NIS quand elle descendit à son tour dans la cave. Il l'ignora et commença à travailler sur son bateau.

- Jethro ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Tu rentres, on ne s'est pas vu pendant 3 jours et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est de m'ignorer et de travailler sur ton bateau !

- ...

Il continua à travailler sans même la regarder.

- Jethro ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder !

Il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ni agressivement ni gentiment, mais ne lui répondant toujours pas.

Elle repensa au regard qu'il avait en regardant les photos et à la manière dont il s'était comporté.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Il soupira et se remit à travailler sur son bateau en lui tournant le dos.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jen n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle.

Elle faisait face à un mur, elle se retourna et se mit alors face à lui, l'obligeant à la regarder et à arrêter de travailler.

- Dis-moi quelque chose Jethro !

Il essaya de l'éviter, de continuer à l'ignorer, et elle fut bien obligée de se rendre compte qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui.

Elle prit sa veste et son sac et partit en claquant la porte. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair, et elle se rendit chez la seule autre personne qui pourrait la renseigner.

Elle sonna à la porte et attendit quelques instants qui lui parurent bien longs, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Jen fut très étonnée quand elle vit la personne sur son palier, mais elle devina la raison de sa visite.

Hollis lui demanda directement s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Jethro, et, même si elle s'y attendait, Jen resta sans voix. Hollis, par contre, commença à s'énerver et déversa un flot d'injures sur Jen, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de réagir.

Sa réaction était tout à fait compréhensible, mais attiré pas le bruit, un homme apparut derrière Jen et lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Hollis. Jen lui dit que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait repartir à l'intérieur. Jen dit ensuite à Hollis que ce n'était pas avec elle qu'elle devait parler de tout cela, mais avec Jethro, mais elle insista et Jen finit par lui dire qu'il s'était en effet passé quelque chose.

Hollis lui demanda si elle l'aimait toujours et Jen répondit que oui. Hollis lui dit qu'elle s'en était doutée depuis le premier jour où elle les avait vus ensemble. Elle partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

Hollis avait compris et avait pris sa décision, même si ce n'était pas facile.

Heureusement, elle avait gardé son appartement et le plus gros de ses affaires était toujours chez elle.

Elle repartit d'abord chez Jethro, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer une nouvelle fois. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire car tout était encore très flou dans sa tête. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de parler car ce fut elle qui s'en chargea :

- J'ai été la voir Jethro, elle m'a tout dit, je pars, je viendrais chercher mes affaires dans la semaine. J'espère que tu es content, que c'est ce que tu voulais. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me retenir.

Ah, j'allais oublier, elle est avec un autre homme en ce moment !

À ces mots, Gibbs prit une veste qui traînait là et partit laissant Hollis en plan. De toute façon, tout était fini entre eux, mais il voulait voir par lui-même si elle disait vrai, si Jen était vraiment avec un autre homme.

Il n'eut pas besoin de sortir de la voiture car on les voyait par la fenêtre. Il eut l'impression que tout s'écrouler autour de lui, il avait tout perdu, elle avait joué avec lui.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, il rentra chez lui. La maison était vide à présent, il ouvrit le placard où se trouvaient toutes ses réserves d'alcool et commença à boire, boire pour l'oublier.

* * *

Merci de laisser des Review, donner votre avis please !


	7. Chapter 7

Enfin la suite, encore plusieur chapitre a venir, quand ma correctrice les aura corrigés ( Agnes si tu m'entend !!)

Vraiment désoler pour le retard, oui je sais c'est un signe de faiblesse mais bon ...

Oublier pas une ptit review a la fin !! merci

* * *

L'équipe rentra de Philadelphie dans la nuit. L'enquête était terminée, mais il leur restait leurs rapports à rédiger et quelques autres détails à régler. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de tout faire en arrivant de façon à ce que Gibbs les ait le lendemain matin.

Il était maintenant près d'une heure du matin, n'ayant toujours pas fini leurs rapports mais étant fatigués du voyage et de l'enquête, ils s'endormirent les uns après les autres sur leurs bureaux, décidant mentalement de terminer avant l'arrivée de Gibbs dans quelques heures.

Gibbs se réveilla, il avait bu une grande quantité d'alcool, presque toute sa réserve en fait, et celui-ci faisant encore effet, il était loin d'être sobre.

Il était 5h30, il regarda autour de lui : il était toujours dans son salon, les bouteilles éparpillées sur le sol.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il partit prendre une douche espérant qu'elle lui remettrait les idées en place. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et ramassant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, il s'habilla sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Il savait tout de même qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire, il appela donc un taxi et se rendit au NCIS.

Bureaux du NCIS 6h00

Les agents étaient toujours en train de dormir et ils n'entendirent pas l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Gibbs s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers son bureau, mais sa tête se mit à tourner fortement et il tomba à la renverse entre les bureaux de Tony et de Ziva. Ce qui eut, bien sûr, pour effet de réveiller en sursaut leurs occupants qui se demandaient ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais, quand ils levèrent la tête, ils ne virent personne. Quelqu'un jura un peu plus bas et ils regardèrent par-dessus leurs bureaux pour voir leur patron étalé par terre, essayant de se relever sans grand succès.

Tony s'avança pour lui donner un coup de main s'attendant à se faire engueuler, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Il le remit sur ses pieds et se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Ça va patron ?

- ... aucune réponse

- Patron !

- Faut que ... j'aille à mon bureau ... quand Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Tony comprit ce qui n'allait pas, son haleine empestait l'alcool

- Je ne crois pas patron, on va d'abord aller voir Ducky. Mc Gee s'était aussi réveillé à cause du bruit et regardait la scène sans bouger Le bleu vient m'aider, il n'est pas léger ! Ziva passe devant, on le descend, j'espère que Ducky est déjà là !

Ducky venait juste d'arriver et fut surpris de voir débarquer les agents qui soutenaient Gibbs et qui le posèrent sur une des tables d'autopsie.

- On a besoin de toi Ducky !

- Je vois ça, mais que se passe-t-il ? Il est blessé ?

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Il est soûl, il vient d'arriver dans cet état et il nous a réveillé en s'écroulant entre nos bureaux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état comme ça et je me demande comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Ducky s'approcha, inquiet, lui non plus n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état, mais excepté un mal de crâne et le fait d'être soûl, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Ça devrait aller, il a surtout besoin de repos. Je vais lui donner quelque chose qui devrait l'aider mais il faudra aller voir Abby tout à l'heure, elle connaît un remède qui le remettra sur pied. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'il se repose et qu'il attende.

- On le laisse ici Ducky, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver et il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un le voie dans cet état, surtout pas la directrice.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non, on vient de rentrer de Philadelphie et il était absent pendant 3 jours, pour une raison que l'on ne connaît pas.

- Il n'est pas parti sans bonne raison, ce n'est pas le genre de Jethro, et il faudrait voir à trouver comment il s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

- Gibbs n'est jamais explicite sur sa vie privée et s'il y a une personne qui peut arriver à le faire parler, c'est bien toi Ducky.

- Vous devriez remonter et le couvrir, ce serait regrettable que cela apparaisse dans ses états de service.

Les trois agents s'exécutèrent, un peu perplexes quant à l'état de leur patron.

Quelques heures plus tard

Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que Jen était arrivé au bureau, mais elle avait la tête ailleurs.

_Je n'ai toujours pas croisé, ni vu Jethro. D'un autre côté, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je l'évite, son humeur doit être plus qu'exécrable aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé entre eux hier soir, mais le fait de trouver Hollis devant ma porte m'a étonné, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aurais fait. Je me demande ce qu'elle a raconté à Jethro de ce que je lui ai dit, mais heureusement que Steve était là sinon je crois que cela aurait dégénéré et je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais aujourd'hui. Mais je pense avoir été claire avec elle et je suis sûre qu'elle a compris. Pauvre Jethro, il a dû en baver hier soir._

_Cynthia vient me prévenir que je dois encore une fois me rendre au MTAC, j'y vais et je regarde par-dessus la balustrade dans l'espoir de voir Jethro, mais il n'est pas à son bureau comme toutes les fois où j'ai regardé ce matin. Seule son équipe est là, et manifestement, ils n'ont rien à faire, il y a pourtant eu de nouvelles enquêtes ce matin, pourquoi sont-ils encore au bureau alors ? Je vais voir ça de plus près quand je serais de retour dans mon bureau._

_La vidéoconférence est terminée, et toujours aucun signe de Jethro. Je regarde le programme des différentes équipes sur mon ordinateur... Ah! Voilà qui explique pourquoi son équipe est toujours là. Jethro a réservé la salle de sport pour la journée, ils ne sont donc pas prioritaires pour les enquêtes. Mais pourquoi sont-il toujours dans l'open space alors ?_

_C'est décidé, dès que j'ai un moment, je descends voir._

Gibbs était toujours endormi, Ducky lui ayant donné de quoi dormir tranquillement. Mais celui-ci dû le réveiller car il avait besoin de la table, les autres étant déjà occupées.

_Il y a une main qui me secoue légèrement l'épaule, et une voix qui m'appelle. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, la lumière est aveuglante, mais je reconnais le visage de Ducky qui me regarde l'air inquiet. J'essaye de m'asseoir et il m'aide, je regarde autour de moi, je suis installé sur une table d'autopsie, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'y être venu. Par contre, je n'ai pas oublié ce mal de crâne qui est toujours là. Je regarde l'heure : 10h ! Déjà ! Merde, le boulot !_

_Je veux me mettre debout, mais Ducky m'en empêche en me disant d'attendre un peu. Il me demande où je veux aller, à mon bureau, travailler, je lui réponds, il dit que cela ne l'étonne pas de moi, mais que je ne suis pas en état et que je dois déjà aller voir Abby car il paraît qu'elle a un remède miracle pour mon état. Il m'aide à me mettre sur mes pieds, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais je tiens debout. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et je suis reconnaissant qu'il ne me pose pas de question même si je sais que j'y aurais droit plus tard._

_Les portes s'ouvrent et j'entre dans le labo, la musique ne fait qu'amplifier mon mal de tête, mais quand elle me vois, elle l'arrête de suite. Et bien sûr, elle me saute dans les bras en me demandant si ça va, je réponds par l'affirmative même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Elle me lâche et va chercher quelque chose dans son frigo quand elle me le tend, je comprends que c'est la potion magique dont parlait Ducky. Elle m'explique que McGee est venu lui demander de la préparer. L'équipe ma donc vu comme ça, bravo Jethro tu peux te féliciter, bel exemple. Elle me dit d'attendre un peu, de m'allonger le temps que cela fasse effet d'ici 30 min à peu prés. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je l'écoute et m'allonge sur le futon qu'elle vient de me donner._

30 minutes après

_C'est vrai, je me sens mieux, je suis d'attaque et prêt à partir à mon bureau. J'ai encore mal à la tête, mais je tiens parfaitement debout et je suis plus lucide. Je la remercie et m'apprête à partir quand elle me rappelle :_

- Gibbs !

- Je crois que je peux aller travailler maintenant Abby, non ?

- Oui tu peux.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'ascenseur, mais ...

- Abby !

- Tu oublies quelque chose ! Attends.

Elle s'approche de lui

- Ouvre la bouche !

- Abby !

- Ouvre la bouche !

Il s'exécute, mais ne comprend pas ou elle veut en venir. Elle lui donne plusieurs coups de spray destiné à cacher son haleine qui laisse encore entrapercevoir des odeurs d'alcool.

- Merci Abs ! Tu penses à tout !

Il partit alors pour son bureau, si toutefois son équipe n'était pas partie sur une enquête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Jen et une question lui traversa l'esprit : était-elle au courant ?

Les autres agents, quant à eux, avaient fini leurs rapports et parlaient ensemble. Ils ne savaient pas que Gibbs avait prévu la journée pour la salle de sport, et étaient donc étonnés de ne pas avoir d'enquête. Ils en étaient quand même plutôt soulagés car ils ne savaient pas comment ils auraient fait pour expliquer l'absence de Gibbs.

- Vous croyez que l'état de Gibbs a un rapport avec la directrice ? commença Tony

- Pourquoi ça Tony ?

- Bah vous savez bien elle m'a appelé quand on était à Philadelphie avec le portable de Gibbs à une heure plutôt matinale, je dirais ! Je trouve ça louche surtout qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Gibbs était absent.

- Oui, on le sait, tu nous as parlé toute la journée de tes suppositions plus que douteuses ! lui rappela Ziva .

- Oui, mais ça se tient ! Il y a bien quelque chose qui l'a poussé à se mettre dans cet état, il s'est peut-être fait rembarrer ? dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais il n'est pas sensé être avec le colonel Mann normalement ? demanda McGee qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

Tony se leva alors d'un bond.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses ! dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, il n'a pas supporté de se faire larguer deux fois par la même femme !

- Tony ! Déjà qui te dit que cela s'est bien passé comme cela la première fois, ensuite, tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il y a eu une première fois et encore moins une deuxième !

- Ziva, tu en sais peut-être plus que moi, après tout, tu as travaillé avec la directrice avant d'arriver ici ?

Ziva ne répondit pas elle avait vu arriver la personne qui se tenait maintenant derrière Tony. Celui-ci, voyant que sa coéquipière regardait derrière lui et ne lui répondait pas, dit :

- Gibbs est derrière moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Agent DiNozzo pas tout à fait ! fit une voix

Il se retourna alors pour tomber nez à nez avec la directrice et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour retourner à son bureau.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite Madame la directrice ? reprit-il.

- Je viens voir pourquoi vous étiez encore ici, alors que vous devriez être en salle de sport ?

- Nous attendons Gibbs, dit-il ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait, mais il fallait bien lui répondre quelque chose. Enfin, maintenant ils savaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas d'enquête.

- Et où est-il ?

- Ducky l'a appelé, dit McGee.

- Oui, il avait quelque chose à lui demander, reprit Ziva.

- Mais il ne devrait pas tarder, dit Tony. D'ailleurs, le voilà justement ! Mais on pouvait voir de l'étonnement dans son regard comme dans sa voix.

Gibbs était arrivé un peu plus tôt et avait entendu toute la conversation avec Jen, il était fier et reconnaissant que son équipe l'ait couvert !

Il en avait assez entendu et se montra, se rendit rapidement à son bureau, bousculant presque Jen.

- Alors il vous faut une invitation, ou je dois vous y emmener moi-même ! dit-il à son équipe, heureusement qu'elle avait parlé de la salle de sport pensa-t-il, cela lui faisait une excuse pour ne pas rester là.

- On t'attendait patron ! dit Tony

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas le chemin !

À ces mots, l'équipe partie les laissant seuls, mais Gibbs leur emboîta le pas, il avait juste décidé de faire un détour chez son dealer préféré.

* * *

Votre avis please !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Oui je sais je mérite d'etre lyncher sur place, merci de votre patience ! **

**Beaucoup de chapitre doivent encore arrivé, et pour l'encouragement les review sa marche bien !** Et merci à Gwen !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Prendre l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien, avec en prime un petit mélange jamaicain bien noir dont il raffolait.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer quant un jeune agent lui demanda de les retenir ce qu'il fit, l'agent le remercia.  
Son visage lui rappela quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pasà dire qui, son mal de crane étant toujours là, il ne chercha pas plus longtemps se contentant d'attendre que l'ascenseur arriveà destination, l'hommeà coté de lui avait l'air vraiment impatient, il ne tenait pas en place.  
D'ailleurs il partit d'un pas rapide quant les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Lui aussi se dirigeait vers la sortie. Dès qu'il fut dehors une petite fille courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans.

- Daddy ! - Ma petite Shannon ! Comment sa va ma puce ?  
- Je suis contente de te voir daddy !  
- Dit moi ou se cache ta mère ?  
- Là bas ! dit la petite fille en montrant un banc un peu plus loin, quand elle le vit elle se leva.  
- Leroy !  
- Lisa ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Ca va avec le bébé ?

Gibbs n'assista pas plus longtemps à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, trop de souvenirs lui revenaient, sauf que lui n'avait pas eu la chance de voir sa Shannon enceinte une deuxième fois comme l'avait eu cet homme, il pressa alors son pas pour arriver plus rapidement chez son dealer.

Rassasié, il se dirigea vers le vestiaire, et là il se rendit compte de la tenue qu'il portait, un sweat rouge et un jean et des baskets ! Bref elle n'avait rien d'une tenue de travail, tu es vraiment un exemple pour tes agents ! Bravo Jethro ! Se dit t'il intérieurement.  
Excepté le jean qu'il enleva pour le remplacer par un short il était déjà près pour le sport !  
Ses agents étaient changés depuis un certain temps et l'attendaient.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer ? Vous voulez vraiment que je vous prenne par la main ?  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Boss ! On t'attendait juste pour commencer ...dit Tony ce qui était toutà fait vrai.  
- Tu m'attendais pour commencer Dinozzo, alors on va commencer.

Gibbs commençaà mettre des gants de boxe. Tim et Ziva s'étaient éloignés un peu vers les punching ball.

- Boss, tu ne vas pas .  
- Pas quoi Dinozzo ?  
- Et bien...dans ton état - Viens vérifier par toi-meme Tony ! Gibbs monta sur le ring 

- Je ne voudrais pas te blesser patron ! Demandeà McGee au moins avec lui tu ne risques rien ...mais il se résigna devant le regard que lui lançait son supérieur - McGee est déjà occupé Dinozzo ! Alors raméne toi et vite !  
- A tes risques et périls patron !

Et après avoir mit les gants il montaà son tour sur le ring un sourire niais aux coins des lèvres, pour une fois qu'il avait une chance de le battre, il n'allait pas s'en priver !  
Alors il attaqua, Gibbs avait effectivement plus de mal que d'habitude, mais il restait coriace, Ziva et Tim ne manquaient pas une miette du combat.  
Commeà son habitude Gibbs n'avait pas mit de protection, et n'ayant pas encore récupéré tous ses moyens, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver un coup de Tony qui lui atterrit en plein dans le nez et celui-ci se mità saigner.  
Tony s'arreta tout de suite ne sachant quoi faire, son supИrieur s'essuya dans son gant et se remit en position.

- Tu es sur Boss ?  
- L'échauffement est fini Dinozzo, j'espère pour toi que tu es pret ?  
- L'échauffement...

Il ne put pas finir, Gibbs l'attaquaà son tour et en deux temps trois mouvements, Tony se retrouvaà terre. Gibbs ne l'avait pas mit KO, il avait mit fin au combat en utilisant une prise qu'il avait apprit chez les marines's

- Alors Dinozzo, heureusement pour toi que je ne suis pas dans "mon état normal ". dit t'il en appuyant bien sur les 3 dernier mot.

Il enleva ses gants et partit pour s'occuper de son nez qui n'avait pas arreté de saigner.

Tony se releva n'ayant toujours pas comprit comment il s'était retrouvé par terre, enfin le temps qui s'en rende compte il y était déjà.  
Et il savait que ce n'était pas fini, Gibbs n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.  
Ziva riait une fois de plus Tony s'était fais avoir, Tim lui souriait mais plus discrètement il n'avait pas envie de se frotterà l'italien.

- Ca va Tony ? lui demanda Ziva

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Tu viens de te faire battre par Gibbs alors qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, ta fierté a du en prendre un coup non ?

Tony lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire

- Je vois que tu n'as encore rien comprit ma chère Ziva, je l'ai laissé me battre, je me suis dévouИ pour l'équipe !  
- Et c'est en lui écrasant le nez que tu nous rends service ?  
- Psychologie inversée !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je le laisse croire que je veux gagner, alors que c'est tout le contraire !  
- Je vois. Elle commença, elle aussià mettre des gans - Pour quoi tu mets des gants ?  
- Pour me battre contre toi !  
- Non, merci je ne suis pas suicidaire.  
- Si Gibbs revient et nous voit les mains dans les poches .  
- Qui te parle de ne rien faire, je ne me bat pas contre toi c'est tout !  
- Contre qui alors ? 

- Le premier qui rentrera dans la salle ! lui dit t'il toujours avec ce merveilleux sourire

- Oh ! Vraiment ! Je veux voir ça ! Surtout si c'est Gibbs !

Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Je suis doué moi, pour quoi j'ai pas dit que j'allais me battre avec le bleu ! Croise les doigts mon vieux si c'est Gibbs t'as aucune chance.  
La porte s'ouvre, yes ! C'est pas le patron, oh ! Mais c'est le bleu de la morgue ! C'est Ziva qui va etre contente !

- Regarde le bleu, c'est le rouquin de la morgue pour lequel Ziva craque !  
- Tony ne commence pas ou c'est moi qui monte sur le ring !  
- Très drole ! Mais je préfère le rouquin ! C'est un bleu au moins je risque rien !  
- 10$ qu'il te metà terre ! - Tenu !

Il interpella le fameux rouquin.

- Eh ! ...Oui vous ! Comment vous vous appelez ?  
- James, mais pourquoi monsieur ?  
- Et bien James, ça vous dit un combat de boxe ?  
- Vous etes sur de vous ?  
- Pourquoi ? Je risque quelque chose ?  
- Ca va etreà vous de voir !  
- Alors vous acceptez !  
- Bien sur, Calvin tu peux me garder mon portable stp ? dit-ilà son coéquipier 

- Ok, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, lui dit t'il en montrant Tony de la tete.  
- Non, mais il va vite le découvrir - Je suis toutà vous Agent .  
- Agent spécial Dinozzo.

James monta le rejoindre sur le ring, et Tony vit qu'il avait une grosse cicatrice au niveau du genou.

- Votre genou va bien ? Je ne voudrais pas mettre le compte de ma victoire parce que vous etes blessé.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est un souvenir d'Irak, mais il va très bien maintenant !  
- Un souvenir d'Irak ? Ne me dites pas que vous etes un marine ?  
- Si pourquoi ? Ca vous poses un problème ?  
- Non aucun.

Mais si, ça posait un problèmeà Tony, c'était un marine et jeune en plus, il devait etre encore plus performant que son patron.

Et le combat commença avec, comme on pouvait le penser, un avantage certain de James sur Tony, on aurait dit que James jouait avec l'italien ce qui était toutà fait le cas.  
Le portable de James sonna et il demandaà Calvin de répondre ce que celui-ci fut.  
Pendant ce temps Tony se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la journéeà terre avec aucune excuse cette fois.

- Je peux affirmer que votre genou ne vous handicapait pas du tout !  
- Je vous ai prévenu !  
- James c'est Lisa ! lui dit Calvin, elle està l'hopital !  
- Mais je viens juste de la quitter, il y a pas une heure !  
- Et bien tu devrais te dépécher, je doute qu'elle puisse tenir encore une heure !  
- J'y vais tout de suite ! Tu pourras aller chercher Shannon et t'en occuper, elle l'a laissée chez la nourrice ?  
- Pas de problème dépéche toi de filler !

James parti, Tony, Tim et Ziva se rapprochèrent de Calvin.

- Dites moi Calvin, tout va bien pour James ?  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, sa femme est sur le point d'accoucher.  
- Marié et déjà parent ? Mais il aà peine 20ans !  
- Tout le monde n'attend pas d'avoir la quarantaine pour murir et avoir une famille Tony ! lui dit Ziva 

- Se marier est une chose mais avoir déjà un enfant !  
- C'est le deuxième Agent Dinozzo, il a déjà une petite fille qui va bientot avoir 3ans.  
- Shannon ? dit Mc Gee - Oui, c'est ça.  
- On peut dire qu'il ne perd pas de temps !  
- Je suis content pour lui, après la vie qu'il a eut. Il a grandit en orphelinat et dés qu'il a eu l'age, il s'est engagé dans les marines. Et il a connu Lisa et a enfin pu connaitre la vie de famille.  
- Il n'a pas du tout eut de famille ?  
- Non, et il n'a jamais connu ses parents.  
- Il a été abandonné ?  
- Non, il sont morts alors qu'il n'était pas encore né.  
- Je crois que j'ai manqué quelque chose dit Ziva, comment ses parents et surtout sa mère peut etre morte avant qu'il soit né ?  
- Elle a eut un accident de voiture alors qu'elle était enceinte de 8 mois je crois, il ont pu le sauver lui, mais pas sa mère c'était trop tard.  
- Venir au monde dans ces conditions ...je ne le souhaiteraità personne dit Tim 

- Et son père ? demanda Tony 

- Mort au Koweit dans la meme période. Il ne sait rien de lui.

Les agents ne dirent plus un mot, se trouvant chanceux de leurs propres histoires. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle et le calme régnait. Quelqu'un entra et les tira de leurs pensées respectives.

- Où et Gibbs ? demanda la personne

- Il ...commença Tony, mais Calvin le coupa

- A la maternité ! Il va y avoir un petit Gibbs de plus !  
- Ok, content pour lui, tu lui diras que j'ai eu les dossiers qu'il m'a demandés !  
- Pas de problème !

Et la personne sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. L'équipe était sous le choc Gibbs ! Il s'appelai Gibbs ça ne pouvait pas etre une coincidence ! Il n'y avait pas de coincidence.

- Ziva tu pensesà la meme chose que moi ?  
- Oui, mais comment ça pourrait etre possible, si c'est le cas meme le Mossad n'est pas au courant !  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Calvin

- On remonte ! indiqua Tony On va mettre ça au clair, on dit rien au boss tant qu'on en est pas sur !  
- Mais Tony c'est impossible ! commença Tim

- Toujours vérifier par soit meme le Bleu ! Calvin ! Venez avec nous vous pourriez nous etre utile, vous avez l'air de bien connaitre James !  
- Heureusement que je le connais, c'est mon équipier depuis plus d'un an maintenant ! Mais vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
- Un an mais je croyais que vous étiez des bleus ?  
- On était rattachés au bureau de San Diego avant.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au bureau.

- Le bleu tu recherches si elle était bien enceinte au moment de l'accident et si oui dans quel hopital elle a été transportée et ce qui s'est passé par la suite !  
- Son nom et bien James Gibbs ? demanda Tonyà Calvin 

- Leroy James Gibbs pour etre exact, il sait juste que ce sont les meme initiales que son père, une infirmière serait arrivéeà savoir le nom età l'appeler ainsi.  
- Ca ne peut vraiment pas etre une coincidence.  
- Ziva cherche pourquoi on l'a déclaré mort ! Et on se dépeche, Gibbs ne va pas tarderà revenir !  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir aussi vite. Déclara Calvin

-Je ne parle pas de votre Gibbs mais de notre boss.  
- Vous croyez que ...J'avoue que j'ai du malà vous suivre.  
- On va bientot etre fixés, McGee !  
- J'y suis presque ...voilà, .  
- Le bleu !  
- C'est bien ce qu'on pensait pat...Tony !

Il afficha la photo de Shannon et Kellyà l'écran principal présà expliquer les fait.

Gibbs sortit de la salle, un mouchoir appuyé sur son nez.

On peut dire qu'il ne m'a pas raté, et ça veut pas s'arreter en plus, j'ai beau appuyer dessus ça s'arrete pas ! Bon j'ai plus qu'à aller voir Ducky.

Il me vit arriver le sweat plein de sang bien que celui-ci fut déjà rouge on voyait quand meme la différence ! Il me demanda ce qui s'était passé, je pu lui marmonner un" Dinozzo ", il dit qu'il comprenait, il avait entendu que nous étions en salle de sport et me demanda si c'était bien raisonnable avec mon état. Je ne répondis pas, quand vont-il me laisser tranquille avec ma santé ! C'est pas vraià la fin, je fais ce que je veux encore ! Il voit mon regard et me donne une poche de glace, il ne me dit plus rien, il sait que c'est inutile, au bout de dix minutes le saignement s'arrete enfin et je peux m'en aller.  
Je vais déposer mon sweat au vestiaire avant de retourner dans la salle, celle-ci est vide ! Et je m'énerve encore plus ! Il on intéretà avoir une bonne raison pour avoir déserté !  
Je remonte en vitesse au bureau espérant les trouver, ils y sont, mais il y a un homme avec eux, il discute, Ziva est sur l'ordinateur. On a pourtant pas eu d'enquete c'est moi qui aurais était prévenu ! Je m'avance et regarde l'écran qu'ils fixent ! Shannon ? Kelly ?

- Dinozzo tu as trente secondes pour m'expliquer ce bordel ! en montrant l'écran 

-Patron ! 

- Dinozzo ! Tu enquetes sur moi ou quoi, pourquoi sont-ellesà l'écran !  
- Tu devrais t'asseoir patron !  
- Dinozzo j'ai l'air de vouloir m'asseoir ? Vous aller m'expliquerà la fin !  
- Et bien quand tu es partie de la salle, James... le bleu !

McGee afficha la photo de Jamesà l'écran.

- James, mais toutà l'heure sa femme l'a appelé Leroy ? dit Gibbs il reconnaissant l'agent pressé qui avait été plus tТt dans l'ascenseur avec lui.  
- Son vrai nom est Leroy James Gibbs patron, dit Tim en mettant le dossier de Jamesà l'écran.

* * *

**Reveiw please la meilleure des recomprense pour moi ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le chap suivant bonne lecture et merci auc personnes qui laisse des reviews ! **

**Merci à Gwen**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Son vrai nom est Leroy James Gibbs patron, dit Tim en mettant le dossier de James à l'écran.

- Et alors quel est le rapport avec moi ! Je ne suis pas le seul Gibbs sur terre non ? Et pourquoi il y avait les photos de Shannon et Kelly !

- Il n'y a aucun doute possible boss, c'est ton fils.

- C'est impossible ! Il a quel âge ? 22 ans, non c'est impossible !

Il avait beau chercher non c'était impossible a cette époque il était avec Shannon et il n'avait eu que Kelly avec, et il ne l'avait jamais trompé ça il en était certain ! Ca ne pouvait pas être son fils non, il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part !

- Il y a une erreur quelque part ça ne peut pas être mon fils !

- Il y a bien eut une erreur, dit Tony mais à l'hôpital il y a 22 ans, tu as été déclarer mort. Le bleu !

- Apparemment, Shannon... votre femme était enceinte au moment de l'accident et il ont pu sauver le bébé.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Shannon ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. Il se rappela une conversation téléphonique, qu'il avait eu avec sa femme il y avait bien longtemps :

Flash back

- Comment va Kelly ?

- Oh, elle va très bien mais elle est assez excitée en ce moment.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

- Elle vient d'apprendre quelque chose qui lui fait plaisir !

- Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Tu auras la surprise en rentrant !

- Une surprise ! Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer alors !

- Tu ferais mieux oui.

Fin du Flash back

Tu parles d'une surprise ! Un bébé ! Il avait un fils ! Un fils de 22 ans !

Reprenant ses esprits.

- Et pourquoi je n'ai pas était prévenu ?

- C'est là qu'il y a eu erreur vous avez été déclaré mort, et James… votre fils a été placé en orphelinat, c'est une infirmière qui l'a nommé ainsi.

- Et c'est de l'hôpital que vient l'erreur ?

- On pense que oui, mais le seul moyen d'en être sur est de voir le dossier médical de votre femme mais on n'y a pas accès.

Gibbs prit sa veste et son arme de service et partit en direction de l'ascenseur, quelqu'un l'avait privé de son fils et il voulait savoir qui c'était et surtout le lui faire payer !

Calvin qui n'avait pas bronché depuis que Gibbs était arrivé demanda :

- Où il va ?

- Bethesda. Dit Tony

- Mais comment vous savez ?

- Il va retrouver qui a fait cette erreur.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris ce type est le père de James.

Tony se plaça face à lui

- Ce type et l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs et c'est sûrement le meilleur agent que le NCIS ait jamais eu !

- Ok, excusez moi, je ne pouvais pas savoir, je suis ici que depuis trois jours.

Tony lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

- Eh ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé, c'est un signe de faiblesse !

Gibbs arriva à l'hôpital rapidement, avoir des plaques fédérales avait ses avantages et il ne sen privait pas.

Un fils, il n'en revenait toujours pas, une erreur de dossier et on vous prive de votre famille, L'administration, toujours des problèmes avec eux !

Et pourquoi Jen ne l'avait pas averti qu'un agent avait le même nom et prénom que lui, c'est vrai il n'est peut être pas le seul Gibbs dans le pays, mais des Leroy J... Gibbs ça court pas les rues, elle aurait pu lui en parler ! Trois jours avec elle, et elle ne lui en avait pas soufflé mot, il devrait aller la voir, il sait déjà qu'il serait un bâtard devant elle, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il arriva à l'accueil ou une jeune infirmière le salua quand il arriva, mais il n'était pas d'humeur et il ne lui rendit pas son salut.

- Je voudrais voir le dossier de Shannon Gibbs !

- Et vous êtes ?

- Jethro Gibbs son mari !

- Son mari vous dites, mais vous plaisantez, elle n'a que deux ans !

- Je ne plaisante pas, vous vous trompez de personne, elle est décédée ici il y a 22 ans !

- Il fallait me le dire tout de suite, ce n'est pas le même fichier.

- Je suis désolée monsieur, mais ... L'ancien marine lui lança un regard glacé qui la bloqua complètement

- Mais !

- Mais son mari est mort dans la même période, vous ne pouvez pas...

- Si je peux, je suis son mari et vous voyez je ne suis pas mort ! Je veux ce dossier et tout de suite !

- Je ne peux pas monsieur, il faut être de la famille et...

- Vous aller me le donner oui ! Je suis Leroy Jethro Gibbs son mari et je ne suis pas mort ! Alors donnez-le moi !

Gibbs était réellement énervé, il tapa du poing sur le bureau, il voulait ce dossier et il l'aurait ! Déclaré mort non mais franchement, c'est vrai avec l'alcool qui l'avait bu la veille il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il était bel et bien vivant.

L'infirmière appuya sur un bouton dissimulé sous son bureau qui avait pour effet d'avertir la sécurité qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Gibbs était hors de lui et rien ne pourrait le calmer, et quand il vit la sécurité arriver ça n'arrangea pas les choses, il ne parlait plus à présent, il hurlait dans le hall qu'il voulait ce dossier et qu'il n'était pas mort.

James était maintenant l'heureux papa d'un petit Charlie, l'enfant avait lui aussi les yeux bleu azur, la marque de fabrique des Gibbs pensa James, Shannon elle avait les yeux verts et il était content que son fils ait ces yeux il avait donné autre chose a son fils son caractère mais ça il le découvrirait un peu plus tard. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et avec des nuances de brun plus marqués, James se demanda bien d'où il pouvait tenir cette couleur, lui étant roux et sa femme blonde. Il portait ce qui était encore un petit ange dans ses bras et regardait sa femme qui s'était assoupie, il la trouvait si belle et elle lui avait donné un autre enfant, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie et les deux se portaient à merveille, il déposa Charlie dans son berceau et partit se chercher un café à la cafétéria.

Des cris ou plutôt des hurlements dans le hall d'entrée attirèrent sont attention, un homme hurlait sur les gars de la sécurité et surtout il s'acharnait sur une jeune infirmière qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'avança bien décidé à donner un coup de main, il était agent fédéral et c'était son devoir.

- Monsieur calmez vous nous sommes dans un hôpital. dit -il

- Non je ne me calmerai pas je veux ce dossier !

Gibbs avait dit cella sans même se retourner, il s'était rarement autant énervé mais là personne ne pourrais l'arrêter ! James aperçu l'arme service de Gibbs, et il sortit immédiatement la sienne.

- Mettez vos mains derrière la tête sans mouvement brusque monsieur ! dit t'il d'une voix forte et déterminée, Gibbs se retourna alors pour voir à qui il avait à faire. Il reconnu James, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, il n'était pas courant de l'histoire, il en était sur, voyant l'arme pointée contre lui Gibbs obtempéra. James lui retira immédiatement son arme.

- Je suis du NCIS ! dit Gibbs, je dois avoir ma plaque dans ma poche. Il fouilla alors dans ses poches.

- Gardez vos mains derrière la tête monsieur !

- Vous avez mon arme que voulez-vous que je fasse ! Et m j'ai laissé ma plaque aux bureaux !

- Bien sûr et suis censé vous croire sur parole, je vois mal un agent du NCIS s'en prendre ainsi à une infirmière.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, vous voyez j'y travaille et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà croiséu. Il avait tellement hâte de voir sa femme et sa fille qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à Gibbs dans l'ascenseur. Mettez vos mains contre ce mur !

- Vous voulez me passer les menottes ? Et puis quoi vous aller m'amener devant la directrice ?

- Exactement ! Mettez vos mains contre ce mur !

- Non ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir ce que je suis venu chercher !

- Non ? Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir.

James fit signe au gars de la sécurité pour qu'il le mette contre le mur, mais Gibbs se laissa pas faire et les mit à terre, mais il n'avait pas vu James venir, qui arriva parfaitement à le maîtriser et il se retrouva à son tour par terre menottes aux poignets.

Ben voyons, il me manquait plus que ça, arrêté par mon propre fils ! En tout cas il a du cran, y'a pas à dire ! Il m'emmène à la voiture, je me laisse faire, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je me demande comment il va réagir quand il va comprendre que je suis son père. Il met à la place passager, et fait passer les menottes dans la portière. La place passager ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à l'arrière que l'on met les suspects habituellement ?

- Si, mais c'est ma voiture personnelle et comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a pas de place à l'arrière.

Je tourne la tête et je regarde la banquette arrière qui comporte un siège enfant et divers bagages. Un siège enfant ? Mais bien sur ! La petite fille qui lui a sauté dessus quand il est sorti de l'ascenseur, c'est sa fille ! Sa fille ? Mais alors, non c'est pas possible d'abord j'apprends que j'ai un fils et maintenant que je suis grand- père ! Moi grand-père qui l'aurait cru ? Oh mais j'y pense, sa femme elle était enceinte ! Ca explique peut être pourquoi il était à l'hôpital, et si c'est le cas, je suis doublement grand-père ! Ca ne me rajeuni pas tout ça ! Je n'ai pas bougé depuis que j'ai vu le siège enfant.

- Hé ! Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui je pensais à quelque chose.

- Et je peux savoir à quoi ?

Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait posé cette question, elle se serait pris une tape derrière la tête, mais la situation était différente, quel culot quand même !

- A votre fille.

- Ma fille ? Mais comment vous savez que j'ai une fille ?

- Je l'ai vu plus tôt dans la journée, mais vous étiez tellement pressé de sortir de cet ascenseur que vous ne m'avez pas remarqué, mais bon je crois que j'aurais fait pareil que vous. Elle est très jolie.

- Elle ressemble à sa mère.

- Votre femme est enceinte non ?

- Elle était, elle vient d'accoucher.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Un garçon, Charlie, mais je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

Un nouveau petit Gibbs, un petit Charlie, c'est Dinozzo qui va être content le voilà avec trois Gibbs ! Nous sommes sur la route et nous ne parlons pas, je me suis calmé, j'en profite pour

le regarder attentivement, dieu qu'il ressemble à sa mère ! Sauf les yeux, la couleur, la forme c'est tout moi, mais les cheveux, la forme du visage c'est sa mère ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que Kelly était excitée, depuis le temps qu'elle nous réclamait un petit frère, la vie est tellement injuste.

Il se rend compte que je le fixe, et ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

- Vous avez un problème ? lui demanda James

- Non, aucun problème.

- Alors quoi, j'ai une tache, je suis mal coiffé ?

- Rien de tout ça non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous ressemblez à votre mère.

- Ma mère ? Mais comment vous...vous avez pu voir ma fille mais pas ma mère, ça c'est impossible ! Elle est décédée.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit Gibbs pour mettre fin à la conversation.

James ne répondit pas, il parlait avec le gardien à l'entrée et parti se garer.

- Vous aller me laisser ces menottes encore longtemps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

Il entrèrent dans le QG et James demanda à l'agent qui s'occupait du portique s'il connaissait cet homme.

- Bien sur que je le connais.

- Sam, appelle Dinozzo et dit lui de descendre avec mes papiers, dit Gibbs

- Je ne vous ai rien demander à vous, vous parlerez quand je vous le dirais ! Mais Sam avait déjà appelé Dinozzo.

Dinozzo n'était toujours pas là et Sam se posait des questions il demanda alors :

- Agent Gibbs ?

- Oui ! dirent James et Jethro en cœur

- C'est à moi qu'il parle. Dit Gibbs

- Ah bon vous vous appelez Gibbs maintenant ? Gibbs ne répondit pas et s'adressa à Sam

- Oui Sam ?

- Pourquoi êtes vous menotté ? Le pauvre était complètement perdu.

- Une simple erreur Sam, rien de plus, dit voir à Dinozzo de venir plus vite que ça si il veut pas se faire virer !

Ding

- Boss ? Déjà revenu, dit le jeune italien avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Dinozzo ! Tu as les papiers ?

- Bien sur Boss !

- Agent Dinozzo, ce type est votre patron ?

- Malheureusement oui ! dit-il toujours avec le sourire

- Dinozzo !

- Ce type, est l'agent Spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, James, dit-il en mettant la carte de Gibbs sous son nez.

James regarda attentivement la carte, et tourna la tête vers son propriétaire, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Attendez y'a un truc là ! Et, j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique. Vous connaissiez ma mère, que moi-même n'ai pas connu et vous portez le même nom que moi !

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien comprendre ! Et je dirais que c'est plutôt vous qui avez le même nom que moi ! Bon vous m'enlevez ces menottes ! dit-il en désignant celle-ci.

- Non, dit James

- Non ?! Et pourquoi ?

- On doit aller chez la directrice, vous vous souvenez ? Et je doute que vous y rendiez sans les menottes.

- Dinozzo enlève moi ça !

- Tu n'as pas tes clés patron ? Et la règle...

- Dinozzo !

- Agent Dinozzo ! intervint James Je vous déconseille de toucher à ces menottes. Je crois que vous savez de quoi je capable, non ?

- Mais savez vous de quoi lui, est capable James ? en montrant Gibbs

- A vous de voir, mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

- Hmm, va falloir être patient boss. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver encore par terre, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée. Félicitation James !

- Et pourquoi agent Dinozzo ?

- Je crois que vous êtes le premier à arriver à lui passé les menottes. A moins que la directrice...

- Dinozzo !

- Oups, j'ai parlé tout haut. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On va chez la directrice ! dit James. En montant dans l'ascenseur avec Gibbs.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! dit Tony

- Tu reste ici Dinozzo ! dit Gibbs

- Mais boss ! Les portes se referme sur son patron qui lui avait lancé un des regards le plus glacial dont il capable de faire.

Ziva, Mc Gee et Calvin se demander toujours pour quoi Tony avait était appelé à l'entrée, il eurent une partie de leur réponse lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à leur étage. Seul Calvin arriva à dire quelque chose, les deux autres étant sidérés de voir leur patron menotté et se laisser plus ou moins faire.

- James ? Mais qu'est ce que ... Lisa va bien ?

James ne répondit pas, il fit un simple signe affirmatif de la tête..

Gibbs pressa le pas pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible le bureau de Jen, et James dû se dépêcher pour se remettre à sa hauteur.

Arrivés devant la porte de Cynthia, Gibbs ayant les mains dans le dos ne pût l'ouvrir, James ouvrit et passa devant lui.

Cynthia étonnée de voir les deux hommes débouler dans son bureau de la sorte, avec Gibbs menotté resta bouche bée.

James prit la parole :

- Nous souhaitons voir la Directrice.

Cynthia se reprit et demanda

- Et vous êtes ?

- Agent spécial Leroy James Gibbs. Dit t'il en montrant sa carte.

- Du NCIS ?

- Oui du NCIS ! Bon nous pouvons y aller ? dit t'il en s'énervant

- Je dois la prévenir.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ?!

Cynthia de plus en plus perplexe, regarda les deux agents et se résigna à appuyer sur l'interphone pour joindre son supérieur.

- Madame.

- Oui Cynthia ?

- Les agents Gibbs souhaiteraient vous voir.

- Les ? Cynthia.

- Oui, les agents Gibbs, madame.

Aucune réponse dans l'interphone, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Elle regarda les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, Cynthia la regardait et avait l'air perdue, elle tourna alors la tête et aperçu son amant, qui lui aussi la regardait, mais d'un air déterminé, et juste a côté un autre homme beaucoup plus jeune d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, avec le même regard que son amant, les même yeux, la même expression, la même couleur. Elle reposa son regard sur Gibbs et se rendit compte qu'il était menotté.

- Jethro ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Rien ! Car menacer une infirmière, et faire un scandale dans un hôpital ? Et mettre à terre les deux gars de la sécurité c'est rien ?

- Et c'est vous qui lui avez placé les menottes ? demanda t'elle a James

- Oui, madame.

- Mes compliments, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de l'avoir fait.

- Jen !

- Jethro ?

- Il faut qu'on parle en priver.

- Tu connais le chemin Jethro dit t'elle en indiquant son bureau.

- Effectivement, une chose à régler avant.

Il se tourna vers James et montra ses mains. Celui-ci regarda la directrice cherchant un signe l'autorisant à faire ce que demandait Gibbs, signe que Jen lui donna.

- Vous êtes sûre madame ?

- Oui, je crois que j'arriverai à me débrouiller, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

James détacha Gibbs, qui rentra dans le bureau de Jen suivi de celle-ci qui referma la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'elle fut fermée Gibbs attaqua Jen.

- Pour quoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Sur ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Non, je ne sais pas Jethro, alors explique-toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un autre Gibbs dans l'agence ?!

- Je n'étais pas au courant tu viens de me l'apprendre. Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Tu crois être le seul a t'appeler comme ça ?

- Il s'appelle Leroy James Gibbs ! Jen ! Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

- Si, mais je te répète que je n'étais pas au courant.

- Et bien bravo, tu ne connais même pas les agents que tu as sous tes ordres ! C'est toi qui signes tout non, tu devrais être au courant ! Alors ne me dit pas que tu ne l'es pas !

Il continua son monologue sur Jen, celle-ci chercha le dossier de ce fameux Leroy James Gibbs, quelle trouva sans difficulté elle le regarda laissant Gibbs parler sans l'écouter.

L'agent en question avait demandé sa mutation de San Diego pour raisons familiales et elle avait était acceptée non pas par elle mais par Gibbs ! Et James était ici depuis trois jour seulement et elle était à la commémoration avec Jethro donc elle aurait eu du mal à être au courant.

Elle attendit que Jethro ait terminé avant de prendre la parole.

- Je crois que tu ne t'en prend pas à la bonne personne Jethro, lui dit elle calmement.

- Et à qui je dois m'en prendre ?

- Regarde par toi-même. Elle lui tendit le dossier.

Il le prit et le regarda, mais ne dit pas un mot. C'est lui qui avait signé, lui qui avait autorisé la mutation lorsqu'il avait remplacé Jen lors de son voyage à Paris.

- Je crois que c'est à moi de parler maintenant, je vois que je peux de faire confiance, je te laisse l'agence et toi tu ne regardes même pas ce que tu signes ! Et tu déboules, pour me crier dessus sans raisons !

- Sans raisons ? Mais met toi à ma place, je viens d'apprendre que j'avais un fils de 22 ans qui travaille dans la même agence que moi et je n'étais pas au courant !

- Un fils ? L'agent qui est dehors est ton fils ?

- Oui.

- Et tu viens de l'apprendre ?

- Oui.

- Je me disais bien qu'il avait un air de famille, il à les même yeux que toi. Mais comment est ce possible ?

Il expliqua toute l'histoire à Jen.

- Et il t'a menotté, il n'a pas froid aux yeux, en tout cas tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même, on peut pas te faire confiance, signer des papiers les yeux fermés...

- Je crois que tu es mal placée pour parler de confiance.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Moi, je ne fais pas croire des choses aux gens, et je ne vais pas voir ailleurs !

- Ou veux tu en venir Jethro.

- Tu le sais très bien. Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux amants

- Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas devin Jethro, alors ne tourne pas autour du pot, parle !

- Tu as fait quoi hier soir ?

- Hier soir ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Cette commémoration c'était des vacances ? C'est ça ? Tu voulais te prendre du bon temps, profiter ! J'espère que ça ta plu !

- Stop Jethro ! Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette façon ! Alors pour la dernière fois, tu me dis quel est le problème ou tu sors !

- Tu as joué avec moi !

- Non Jethro, je n'ai jamais joué avec toi.

- Qui était l'homme avec toi hier alors ?

- C'était donc ça ! John est un ami Jethro rien de plus, et c'est la meilleure c'est moi qui devrais faire ce que tu fais, c'est moi qui ne trompe personne !

- Elle est partie.

- Elle est partie, ou c'est toi qui la mise dehors ?

- Elle est partie, elle a compris que c'est toi que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que James rentra dans le bureau, il ne tenait plus voilà déjà plus de 15 min qu'ils étaient dans le bureau et lui voulait avoir des explications.

- J'en ai marre maintenant, vous me devez des explications, et c'est maintenant que je les veux, vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard ! J'ai ma femme qui doit se demander ou je suis passé, vous avez cinq minutes ! dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Les deux amants le regardèrent étonnés de son intrusion dans le bureau, personne n'avait jamais osé y rentrer de la sorte, enfin presque personne...

Jen prit la parole :

- Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas nier qu'il est de toi Jethro.

- Nier quoi ? Je ne le connais même pas !

- Il n'est pas au courant ? demanda Jen à Gibbs Celui-ci lui fit signe que non.

James excéder se plaça devant Gibbs de façon à lui faire.

- Stop ! La maintenant tout de suite vous me dites qui vous êtes, vous connaissiez ma mère, on a le même nom je veux savoir ! Un oncle, un cousin ?

- Non, quelqu'un de beaucoup plus proche, dit Jen

- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être plus proche qu'un oncle, mes parents sont morts.

- C'est là qu'il y a eu une erreur James.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes mon ...

- Votre père oui.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Vous ne m'en avez pas vraiment laissé le temps.

- J'ai besoin d'un café !

Il partit, les laissant seul.

- Mais comment je vais faire ?

- Pour ?

- Pour gérer deux Gibbs ! Un seul me suffit largement mais deux ! Et avec ce que j'ai vu, je me demande s'il n'est pas pire que toi !

- Impossible.

- On verra. Bon tu disais, Hollis a compris que ... ?

- Que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un café !

Et il partit à son tour.

* * *

**Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et oui , le voilà enfin !! Serait très sympa de votre part de me laiser votre avis dans un ptit review ...**

**Merci à Gwen**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 10**

L'agent Dinozzo arriva dans l'open space à bout de souffle, il venait de monter les escaliers le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, voir son boss menotté et conduit dans le bureau de la directrice, pour rien au monde il n'aurait loupé ça.

Il regarda autour de lui, aucunes traces des Gibbs , le reste de l'équipe ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, tous fixaient la porte qui conduisait au bureau de leur supérieur qui venait à l'instant de se refermer.

La porte close, Ziva remarqua une légère odeur de transpiration, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner d'ou elle provenait, sans bouger elle lui demanda :

- Il s'est passé quoi en bas Tony ? à ce moment Tim se retourna, lui n'avait pas du tout remarqué sa présence.

- Mais comment...

- Ton odeur Tony.

- Mon odeur ? dit t'il en mettant son nez sous son bras

- Oui ton odeur, alors tu réponds à ma question ? Pourquoi James a menotté Gibbs ? Ils avaient pas vraiment l'air de bonne humeur !

-Non, tu avais remarqué !

-Tony !

- Apparemment James n'est toujours au courant de rien, et il avait l'intention d'emmener Gibbs chez la directrice, et d'après ce que je viens de voir c'est déjà fait. Et je n'ai aucune idée sur le fait que Gibbs soit menotté.

- Cynthia ! dit McGee qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là

- Mais bien sur le bleu ! Je l'appelle tout de suite !

- Cynthia ? je comprend pas, en quoi elle peut nous aider ? dit Ziva

- C'est la secrétaire de la directrice Ziva !

- Et alors Tony ?

- Alors, elle peut sûrement nous éclairer, encore faut-il la convaincre, on n'a pas eu le temps la dernière fois...

- Et je doute que tu y arrives cette fois, elle n'est pas ce genre de personne.

- C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui va essayer, entre femmes ça devrait passer plus facilement non ?

- Non Tony, tu te débrouilles, je marche pas dans tes combines !

- Stop ! Voilà James qui arrive !

Tous le regardèrent, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, bien le fils du boss pensa Tony. James quand à lui ne leurs adressa pas même un regard se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur qui venais juste de s'ouvrir, il s'y engouffra.

- Je me demande bien ou il part comme ça ? demanda Ziva

- Alors là pas besoin de chercher bien loin, il va au starbuck du coin , après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre il n'y a que ça qui peut le calmer.

- Bizarrement ça me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas qui ! dit Tony un grand sourire aux lèvres qui s'estompa quand il vit son Boss descendre les escaliers.

Gibbs eut la même réaction que son fils, pas un mot, pas un regard pour son équipe, direction l'ascenseur.

- Calvin ? James ne boit-il pas une espèce de mélange jamaïcain imbuvable ?

- C'est exactement cela pourquoi ?

- Le propriétaire du starbuck risque d'avoir quelques ennuis.

- Vous voulez dire que lui aussi ...

- Oui.

Starbuck quelque instants plus tard

L'homme poussa la porte de ce qui était devenu son repaire, son dealer, il n'y avait normalement aucun café plus fort que le mélange Jamaïcain, mais il allait redemander, faute de bourbon seul un café bien fort pourrait lui rendre les idée claire sur ce qui venez de se passer, et son mal de crâne qui revenait n'arrangeait pas les choses, quelle idée de se mettre dans cette état aussi, et sans raisons valables en plus. Il s'était trompé, trompé sur toute la ligne, ce n'était qu'un ami et non son amant !

Jen n'aurait jamais joué avec lui, il le savait. Mais pourquoi avoir pensé le contraire alors ?

Bonne question. Il arriva devant le serveur.

- Toujours rien de plus fort que le Jamaïcain ?

- Non, c'est bizarre.

-Deux Jamaïcain alors, et qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

- Vous êtes le deuxième à me poser cette question en moins de cinq minutes. Et lui aussi a pris la même chose que vous, d'ailleurs il vous ressemble.

Sans regarder derrière lui dans la salle, Gibbs devina de qui il s'agissait, et répondit :

- C'est normal, c'est mon fils, dit-il.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage, et on pouvait ressentir de la fierté dans sa voix.

Il prit sa commande avec un café supplémentaire, et se dirigea vers la table où son James son fils s'était installé.

Il déposa un café devant James, car comme il l'avait pensé les deux autres étaient déjà vides et s'asseya, en face de celui-ci.

- Vous me suivez ou quoi ? demanda James

- Non il se trouve que moi aussi j'ai une addiction pour le café, et qu'on est chez mon dealer, car c'est le starbuck le plus proche du bureau.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est une des premières choses que j'ai cherché en arrivant à Washington, dire qu'avant de rentrer dans les marines je n'y touchait pas !

- Oui, c'est pareil pour moi, je n'en buvais jamais.

- Quoi vous aussi, vous étiez dans les marines ?

- Oui, et je crois qu'on pourrait se tutoyer non ?

- Je pense que oui, mais j'ai du mal à y croire, même si étant plus petit j'ai rêvé je ne sait combien de fois que ce n'était qu'une blague et que je n'était pas orphelin, jamais je n'aurait cru que ça aller se réaliser.

- Si j'avais su ...

- Depuis combien de temps vous... tu sais que je suis ton fils ?

- Très peu de temps, je venais de l'apprendre quand tu m'as trouvé, dirons nous, à l'hôpital.

- Et comment ? Gibbs esquiva un léger sourire

- Dinozzo, comment il a su, je ne le sais pas, mais apparemment tu le connais.

- Le connaître c'est beaucoup dire, je l'ai vu pour la première fois tout à l'heure à la salle de sport.

- A la salle de sport ?

- Oui, il m'a proposé un combat de boxe il avait l'air bien sur de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit mon genou et que je lui annonce que c'était un souvenir d'Irak.

A son tour un sourire se dessina sur le visage de James en pensant à la raclée qu'il avait mit à l'agent Dinozzo, et encore il était pressé et n'avait pas eu le temps de "s'amuser" un peu.

- D'Irak ?

- Oui, blessé, rien de grave mais ils ont dû me mettre une prothèse à la place de ma rotule, j'ai donc été réformé, je ne m'en plains pas au moins je vois ma famille tout les soirs.

- Oui, c'est dur de les laisser derrière soi ... Gibbs parti dans ces pensées, quand il laissait Shannon et Kelly derrière lui pour partir, qu'il leur promettait de revenir et que c'est elles qui n'était plus là quand il était revenu...il en fut sorti par son téléphone qui sonna.

Il regarda son portable c'était Jen.

- Oui Jenny.

- Je viens d'obtenir un mandat pour voir le dossier de Shannon.

- Merci Jenny ! On arrive !

- On ?

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché, Jethro avait dit "Merci Jenny ", chose qui sortait rarement de la bouche de l'ancien marine. "Merci" était une chose, mais "Jenny", ce prénom il ne l'utiliser pas souvent non plus "Jen" ou "Directeur" oui. Mais Jenny, il y a six ans, il l'employait presque à chaque fois, la situation était alors différente, ils étaient amant !

L'avait-il appelé de la sorte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait décidé de leur donner une nouvelle chance ?

Jen n'en savait rien, mais si seulement !

- Où allons nous ? demanda James

- Aux bureaux puis à l'hôpital, Jen a eu un mandat pour que je puisse voir le dossier.

Les deux agents terminèrent le peu de café qui restait dans leurs gobelets et se dépêchèrent.

James avait une question à l'esprit et ce depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de sa supérieure, et ne put s'empêcher de la poser :

- Pourquoi tu appelle la directrice Jen ou même Jenny comme tout à l'heure ?

Gibbs soupira, moins de 12 heures avec son fils et celui-ci avait déjà compris pas mal de chose...

- Car c'est son prénom ! On est arrivés attend moi dans ta voiture, la mienne est toujours à l'hôpital ! dit-il en partant rapidement vers l'entrée du bâtiment fédéral.

Dans l'open space Tony comme à son habitude faisait le pitre ce qui exaspérait Ziva, Tim devait se trouver avec sa laborantine préféré, c'est à peine s'ils virent leur boss monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

La porte du bureau était ouverte, ce qui le surprit.

- Anticipation Jethro !

Et elle lui tendit le mandat, qu'il prit et se retourna prés à partir.

- Je n'ai pas le droit à un autre "Merci"? demanda-t'elle attendant sa réaction

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue comme il le faisait si souvent à Abby, ce qui étonna au plus haut point la directrice, il y avait bien des années qu'il ne s'était pas comporté de la sorte.

Gibbs partit en lui disant :

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses Jenny.

Et la porte se referma.

Encore ce "Jenny" et ce bisou ...si seulement pensa t'elle.

Hôpital de Bethesda

En moins de deux heures l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs se retrouva de nouveau à l'hôpital, devant le même accueil et plus précisément devant la même infirmière.

Le voyant arriver, celle-ci appuya directement sur le bouton dissimulé sous son bureau, la sécurité allait arriver.

- J'ai un mandat ! Je veux voir le dossier de Shannon Gibbs, ma femme ! Et pour votre information voici mes papiers qui le prouve !

- Il dit la vérité, rajouta James

Elle n'osa dire un mot, prit à peine le fameux mandat et ne regarda pas les dossiers, le regard de l'homme devant elle la terrorisait, et l'homme à coté beaucoup plus jeune, celui qui avait maîtrisé l'autre plus tôt, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait enfermer ! Son regard bien que plus sympathique ressemblait vraiment beaucoup au premier.

La sécurité arriva, et quand elle vit les deux hommes elle stoppa net, elle savait de quoi ils étaient capable aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

- Tout va bien ! assura James Nous venons dans les règles, nous avons un mandat, nous voulons juste voir ce dossier. C'est très important, rajouta t'il

- J'appelle ma supérieure, je ne peut pas prendre la décision de moi-même, dit l'infirmière

- Faite donc ! Mais dépêchez vous ! Nous devons savoir !

L'infirmière en chef leur donna le dossier, et les invita à s'installer dans une petite salle prévue à cet effet, afin de pouvoir le consulter tranquillement.

Même s'il avait envie de savoir Gibbs ouvrit péniblement le dossier pensant a ce qu'il allait voir à l'intérieur, jamais il n'avait vu de photo de Shannon et Kelly après l'accident et il ne savait pas s'il y allait en avoir. Par contre il y aurait un rapport de légiste indiquant leurs multiples blessures...

Mais il le fallait c'était le seul moyen de savoir enfin, après toutes ces années.

James perçut l'hésitation de l'homme devant lui, son père ... dans quelques instants ils sauraient si toute cette histoire était réelle. Mais avec toutes ces similitudes cela ne pouvait que l'être.

Son père ouvrit enfin le dossier, en haut à droite une photo de Shannon Gibbs, juste le visage, une photo de son vivant. Il comprit l'hésitation de son père quelle réaction il aurait eu si ce dossier était celui de Lisa et de sa Shannon et du petit Charlie ...il ne voulait pas y penser, c'était trop dur.

Shannon Gibbs sa mère, la première photo qu'il voyait d'elle, elle était belle, rousse, il savait maintenant de qui il tenait sa couleurs de cheveux, un visage souriant, qui lui faisait pensé à sa petite fille. En la regardant plus attentivement il prit conscience qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

L'agent Gibbs tourna la page et la posa de l'autre coté du dossiers afin de lire ce qui était marqué derrière.

James vit alors sur l'autre page, la photo d'une petite fille, Kelly Gibbs. Il avait donc eu une soeur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

Gibbs termina sa lecture, se plonger ainsi dans le dossier ne fut pas chose facile, sa femme était donc bien enceinte, et ils avaient sauvé le bébé, un petit garçon qu'une infirmière nomma Leroy James Gibbs, sans cette infirmière il n'aurait sûrement jamais su qu'il avait un fils...

Le médecin Folley avait déclaré James orphelin et donc Gibbs mort par conséquence, si je le retrouve ... pensa t'il

Il donna le document à son fils et sortit de la pièce pour demander si ce médecin exerçait toujours dans cet hôpital, oui il avait toujours exercé ici, mais il était mort dans un accident de la route il y avait déjà quelque années, chose heureuse pensa Gibbs ça lui éviterait des ennuis aussi bien à lui qu'au docteur.

James sorti de la pièce à son tour, trouvant son père assis sur un fauteuil non loin de là, l'air dépité. Chaque personne qui connaissait l'agent spécial Gibbs savait que c'était une chose rare de le voir ainsi.

- Tu viens ? lui demanda James

- Où ça ?

- Voir ton petit-fils pardi ! Et ta belle fille par la même occasion.

- Oui, bien sur, ça m'était sorti de la tête, de savoir que j'ai un fils est une chose, mais que je suis grand-père en est une autre.

- C'est sur que sa vieillit, lui répondit le jeune homme, ce qui lui donna droit à un certain regard qui avait l'air de dire "Ne commence pas".

Oui, il avait un fils, et oui il avait des petits-enfants, chose qu'il avait oublié durant ces courts instants qui lui paraissaient une éternité.

Il suivit son fils dans les couloirs, pour s'arrêter devant la chambre 210, une porte bleu des plus banales, James s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer, Lisa sa belle-fille était toujours en train de dormir, elle n'avait pas remarqué leur présence.

Par contre juste à côté le petit garçon, gigotait dans tout les sens et regardait les nouveaux venus avec ses yeux bleu azur grand ouvert.

Gibbs sourit à l'enfant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa parenté avec lui.

James s'avança prit Charlie dans ses bras, et le donna à Jethro.

- Je te le laisse, je vais nous chercher un café. Il partit sans plus d'explication, et qu'aurait t'il pu dire d'autre ?

Gibbs s'amusa avec l'enfant. A peine quelque heures et déjà si éveillé, vraiment aucun doute ce petit est un Gibbs. Mais l'amusement fut de courte durée, déjà une voix perçante résonna dans la chambre faisant pleurer Charlie.

- Qui êtes vous ! Rendez moi mon fils ! Lisa venait de se réveiller

- Je...

- Je rien du tout rendez moi mon fils, vous n'avez rien a faire dans ma chambre ! elle essaya de se lever de son lit et y arriva péniblement.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, pour laisser place à une infirmière.

- Encore vous ! Vous menacez mes collègues et maintenant vous kidnappez les bébés !

- Mais... il fut interrompu par James qui avait entendu sa femme crier et qui rentra à son tour.

- Leroy ! Cet homme a essayé de kidnapper Charlie !

- Non, tout va bien, vous pouvez nous laisser, dit t'il à l'infirmière

- Comment ça tout va bien ! Je m'endors avec toi à mes coté et je me réveille en trouvant mon fils dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu !

- Si ce n'est que ça, Lisa je te présente Leroy Jethro Gibbs, et ...voici ma femme Lisa.

- Gibbs... mais...

- Mon père, le grand père à Charlie… je t'expliquerais plus tard c'est une histoire assez compliquée.

- Excusez moi, mais c'est si...

- Je comprends. dit-il en la coupant Je vais vous laisser, je vais retourner au bureau, le petit et adorable. dit-il en le tendant à sa mère

- Tu n'est pas obligé de partir.

- Je ne me sens pas obligé je vais vous laisser profiter de ce petit bonhomme et vous avez pas mal de chose à vous dire, on se verra au bureau demain.

Il sortit et laissa la petite famille tranquille.

Il se rendit à sa voiture toujours où il l'avait garée plutôt, il allait monter dedans quand un homme l'appela :

- Agent Gibbs ! L'homme s'avança vers lui, il lui disait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à le remettre, il avait une petite fille dans les bras : Shannon ! Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, mais qui était cet homme ?

- Oui ? Vous êtes ?

- Calvin Denver, le coéquipier à James, il m'a demandé de récupérer la petite, mais je ne peux pas la garder, et je suis pressé, ça vous dérangerait de lui amener ? Ca m'arrangerait beaucoup, et vous connaissez la chambre.

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Tonton Calvin, c'est qui le monsieur ?

- Le papa à ton papa, Shannon, c'est ton papy.

- Un papy ! Un vrai papy, comme Judith ?

- Oui, tu veux bien aller avec lui ?

La petite fille répondit par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête.

**Pour la review c'est le ptit bouton juste en desous ...**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Et oui encore moi !!

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Shannon tendit alors la main à son papy, qui la prit.  
Calvin ne resta pas plus longtemps et partit.

- C'est comment tu t'appelles papy ? Moi c'est Shannon !

Gibbs se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant.

- Je m'appelle Jethro.  
- Tu es mon papy Jethro alors ! Judith elle à un papy Henry ! ...Papy ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'est drôle comment tu t'appelles !

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvre de l'ancien marines.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi !  
- Moi, c'est mon papa qui a choisi ! C'est mieux que Jethro Hein ?  
- Oui, c'est mieux tu as le même prénom que ta mamie.  
- Ma mamie ? J'ai aussi une mamie ?  
- Oui, mais elle et partit très loin dans le ciel.  
- Maman m'a dit que son chat Buzy il était monté au ciel, c'est pareil ?  
- Oui c'est pareil, attend je vais te montrer une photo.

Il avait toujours conservé une photo de Shannon et de Kelly dans son portefeuille, il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer. La petite l'étonnait, elle était venu avec lui sans chercher à comprendre, elle l'appelait déjà papy. Papy, oui il allait falloir s'y habituer, quel coup de vieux pensa t'il !  
Il s'asseya sur un banc qui se trouvait non loin de là et invita la petite à venir avec lui.  
Il ouvrir le portefeuille devant elle.

- Tient regarde voilà ta mamie.  
- Mais elle est plus jeune que toi ! Elle est comme ma maman ! Mais elle est belle !  
- Elle était jeune quand elle est partie, et oui elle était belle, et tu lui ressembles beaucoup !  
- Maman elle dit que je ressemble à papa ! Sauf les yeux, y sont comme ma maman !

Jethro avait toujours son regard posé sur les photos.

- C'est qui la petite fille sur la photo ? dit-elle en montrant la photo de Kelly  
- Elle s'appelait Kelly elle est partie avec ta mamie..  
- Et la madame à coté ?

Gibbs sourit, personne n'avait mis son nez dans son portefeuille, et heureusement, car la « madame sur la photo » était Jen, photo qui n'avait pas bougée depuis 6ans...

- La madame, c'est mon patron, répondit-il.  
- Elle est belle aussi !  
- Oui aussi !  
- Papy, on peut aller voir mon papa et ma maman ? Tonton il m'a dit que le bébé il était arrivé !  
- Oui, on va les voir et le bébé aussi !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre. Gibbs frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur James.  
James regarda son père et vit sa fille, qui lui sauta dessus.

- T'as vu papa, j'ai un papy ! Et j'avais une mamie aussi ! Papy m'a même montré des photos ! J'ai même vu une photo de son patron ! dit-elle tout enthousiasme.  
- Dit papa, toi aussi t'as une photo de ton patron ?  
- Non, moi j'ai une photo de toi et de ta maman et je vais en mettre une de Charlie.  
- C'est qui Charlie ?  
- Ton petit frère Shannon.  
- Il est où ?  
- Avec ta mère, tiens tu peux y aller mais fais doucement.  
- Oui papa ! La petite fille partit voir sa mère et son frère qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

James reporta son attention vers son père.

- Une photo de la directrice ? demanda t'il ironiquement  
- ... vielle ...photo, marmonna t'il. J'ai un croisé un certain Calvin Denver, il était pressé et m'a demandé d'amener Shannon ici.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai je lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher avec les derniers événements ça m'était sorti de la tête..  
- Elle est très dégourdie, et elle ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans non ?  
- Elle les aura dans deux mois, et pour être dégourdie ça oui, et tu ne l'as eu avec toi que très peu de temps !  
- Bah, elle ne peut pas être pire que Tony... dit-il tout en regardant la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Shannon était assise à coté de sa mère qui tenait le petit Charlie dans ses bras, il aurait vraiment aimé être a la place de James ou du moins l'avoir vécu avec Kelly et sa Shannon...  
Mais c'était maintenant sans espoir, il y aurait bien eu une femme avec qui partager de tels moments, et quelle femme ! Elle le connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts, elle savait lui tenir tête, et c'était la seule qui le comprenne surtout. Il l'aimait, certes, mais il n'y avait rien d'officiel loin de là, et il ne s'était rien passé, enfin rien depuis "l'incident" ou elle l'avait fait "craqué" alors qu'il était encore avec Hollis, mais maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas jouer avec lui, avait t'elle encore des sentiments pour lui ? Pendant la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ils avaient partagé beaucoup plus de chose qu'une "simple nuit" et il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris et ce depuis quelle était devenue directrice, qu'elle était à nouveau dans sa vie...

Lisa vit que Gibbs la regardait le regard dans le vide.

- Jethro ? Je peux vous appeler ainsi ?

Gibbs sortit de ses pensées et regarda Lisa.

- Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez même me tutoyer.  
- Il en va de même pour vous.

Gibbs sourit.

- Ca va tu faisait une drôle de tête ? demanda James  
- Oui, très bien c'est juste que de vous voir, de voir Shannon et Charlie ça m'a fait pensé à beaucoup de choses...  
- Maintenant que vous êtes revenu, restez un peu, James m'a raconter votre histoire, et je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.  
- Merci, mais si je peux me permettre, ne jamais être désolé c'est un signe de faiblesse, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
- Oui je ne pouvais pas savoir, mais quelle journée !

Oh oui, quelle journée ! Je suis arrivé complètement bourré aux bureaux, comment j'y suis arrivé je n'en sais rien, couvert par mon équipe soigné par Ducky et Abby ! En y repensant quel con je suis !  
Et comme si c'était pas assez combat avec Tony, et mon nez qui en prend un coup et retour case Ducky ! Un café, je remonte au bureau et j'apprend que j'ai un fils de 22 ans et quelques instants plus tard, une belle-fille Lisa, et deux petits enfant Shannon et Charlie !  
Donc oui, sacrée journée !

Tout les trois parlèrent de choses et d'autres, apprenant à se connaître. Cella faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils discutaient, Shannon montrait des signe de fatigue et voulait rentrer, mais James voulait encore rester avec sa femme.  
Gibbs aussi voulut partir et les laisser seul, il s'apprêtait à les quitter quand Shannon demanda à son père :

- Papa, je peux aller avec papy ?  
- Tu peux attendre un peu... il fut coupé par Gibbs qui allait ouvrir la porte  
- Ca ne me dérange pas, si vous êtes d'accords bien sur.  
- Dis oui papa ! Dis oui !  
- Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ? Ca peut être un vrai petit monstre !  
- C'est pas vrai ! Je serais sage papy !  
- Non ça me dérange pas et j'ai de la place à la maison, je l'amènerais aux bureaux demain.  
- Aux bureaux ? C'est permis ?  
- Normalement non, mais ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi.  
- Ah oui, Jenny ...  
- Papa !  
- Aller file ! Et dit au revoir à ta mère et ton frère.  
- Oui papa !  
- Je vais venir avec, il faut que je te donne le siège auto.

Shannon toute heureuse de pouvoir aller passer la nuit chez son papy se dépêcha de dire au revoir et de mettre son manteau. Une fois dans le couloir elle prit la main de Gibbs.

Elle s'était endormie dans la voiture mais se réveilla arrivée chez Gibbs, celui-ci prépara quelque chose à manger et alla coucher la petite qui ne tenait plus.  
Et il devait être au bureau à huit heures le lendemain donc pas question de grasse matinée pour Shannon.  
Avec toujours un certain mal de tête, après avoir prit sa douche, lui aussi alla se coucher.

Lendemain matin

Grande surprise, c'est Shannon qui se réveilla la première, il avait oublié que les enfants ne dormaient que rarement tard le matin, il serait même en avance au bureau, pas autant que d'habitude mais il serait là avant l'équipe.  
N'ayant rien chez lui pour un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour Shannon, il décida de l'emmener en ville ou elle pourrait choisir ce qui lui plairait, et ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal non plus pour une fois, de prendre un vrai petit déjeuner à la place de plusieurs cafés.  
Tout deux rassasiés retournèrent à la voiture, il l'attacha dans son siège et se mit au volant.

- Papy on va à ton travail maintenant ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est le même travail que mon papa aussi ?  
- Oui on va le retrouver là bas.  
- Et moi je vais faire quoi ? Je vais rester avec toi, ou je vais aller avec mon papa ?  
- Je ne sait pas ça dépend du travail qu'on va avoir, mais tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu te souviens ce matin je t'ai parlé de Abby et Ducky ?  
- Oui et que je devais faire attention au monsieur qui s'appelle Tony aussi, et que si y m'embête, je le dis à toi ou à Ziva ou ... papy je me souviens pu de prénom de l'autre monsieur !  
- Mc... Tim Shannon il s'appelle Tim.

Quand il y pensait appeler son agent Tim lui faisait vraiment drôle, presque à en oublier que Tim était son prénom et non McGee.

- Et on arrive quand ?  
- Maintenant.  
- Maintenant ! dit-elle avec un gros sourire sur le visage  
- Quand je suis venue avec maman on est pas rentrées, c'est papa qui est venu, il dit qu'on a pas le droit de rentré.  
- Avec moi tu as le droit, et tu vas voir plein de chose que les gens ne voient pas.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Le laboratoire d 'Abby.  
- C'est quoi un laboratoire ?  
- Abby t'expliquera.

Arrivé a destination, il fit faire un badge de visiteur à Shannon, l'homme de service avait fait une sacrée tête en apprenant qu'elle était sa petite fille et ça ferait vite le tour de l'agence, mais il s'en foutait royalement, il en était même fier, il avait encore du mal à le dire et à l'accepter mais il était papy et fier de l'être !  
Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de l'équipe et avait une petite idée en tête...

* * *

Je suis toujours avide de review !


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà le chap inédit que je vient juste d'écrire avec beaucoup de mal je doit le dire !

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, Shannon tenant la main de son papy, l'open space était pratiquement vide tout comme le bureau de McGee, celui de Dinozzo aussi ce qui ne l'étonna pas du tout, seule Ziva était déjà là, il passa devant son bureau comme chaque matins en lui adressant un bonjour, du moins à sa manière :

- Tombée du lit officier David ?

Ziva leva la tête pour y répondre, mais vit soudain la petite accrochée au bras de son patron

Bonjour Gibbs, une nouvelle affaire ?

Non !

Ah d'accord, j'aurais cru avec cette petite qui est...

C'est ma petite fille ! coupa t-il simplement, en portant Shannon pour l'asseoir sur son bureau

Ta petite ... oh oui c'est...

Je m'appelle Shannon, dit la petite fille tout en regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux plein de malice.

Oui, c'est la fille de James, encore besoin d'explications ou ça ira ?

...

Tim arriva, ce qui l'empêcha de répondre

Bonjour Ziva, bonjour pat...

C'est lui Tim ? demanda t-elle à son papy, qui venait d'ouvrir des dossiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau

Oui c'est lui.

L'agent junior de l'équipe ne comprenait manifestement pas, un patron qui avait l'air de bonne humeur, avec ce qui n'était pas courant une petite fille sur son bureau qui connaisait son prénom ! Il se tourna vers sa collègue qui lui lança un grand sourire du genre « Héhé à ton tour » ce qui ne l'aida pas plus. Assis à son bureau il reporta son attention sur la petite qui elle aussi lui souriait.

Tim ?

Oui ? répondit t'il hésitant

Ca fait longtemps que tu connais mon papy ?

Ton papy ? Je ne sais pas il faudrait déjà que tu me le montre pour que je puisse te répondre ou son nom.

Bah t'es nul ! Il est derrière moi et tu le vois même pas ! T'as vu papy y t'as pas vu tu devrais lui prêter tes lunettes, reprit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux

Le regard bleu azur de son patron se posa alors sur lui mais changea vite de direction afin de faire taire Ziva qui était prise d'un fou rire depuis la réplique de la petite.

Des remarques à faire McGee ?

Non aucune patron, répondit t'il tout en se mettant au boulot, plus question de faire une bourde maintenant.

Ding ! L'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour la énième fois, et cette fois se fut un Tony tout joyeux qui en sortit car en retard seulement de cinq minutes !

Hey ! Belle journée non ! Et... il se tut, alla vers sa collègue et parla à voix basse ... C'est qui la mioche sur le bureau de Gibbs ?

Oh ! Tu veux parler de la petite fille du patron !

La petite fille du ... ?

La fille de James Tony !

Ok ! Je vois ! dit il avec un grand sourire tout en s'éloignant vers son bureau, il posa sa veste sur le dossier de son siège et salua les autres membres de l'équipe ... Salut le bleu, bonjour papy, dit-il plus bas

J'espère pour toi que j'ai mal compris Dinozzo !

Sûrement patron, ça doit être l'age...

Tu me dois un rapport non ? Dinozzo ?

Oui patron.

Alors au boulot !

Gibbs posa la petite fille à terre lui dit de rester près de l'équipe qu'il allait revenir d'ici une dizaine de minutes et partit.

Shannon intriguée par le dernier arrivant alla se placer devant son bureau les mains derrière le dos l'air de rien et attendit.

Tony lâchant du regard un instant son ordinateur trouva des yeux coiffés d'une chevelure rousse le regardant.

C'est toi Tony ? lui demanda-elle méfiante

Je crois bien oui.

Alors je te parle pas ! Et elle retourna derrière le bureau de l'agent senior, laissant un italien perplexe et deux autres agents les larmes aux yeux

Hé ! se levant pour se mettre face à la petite fille. Et pourquoi tu veux pas me parler ?

Papy y ma dit de me méfier de toi ! Alors je te parle pas !

Fou rire dans l'open space qui cette fois n'avaient rien de retenus. Assez vexé le jeune Italien retourna à son bureau et fit mine de se remettre au travail.

Shannon elle, ne tenait pas en place et se rendit au fenêtre près de l'ascenseur, rien d'inquiétant les agent la laissèrent faire.

Mais quand Ziva regarda quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne.

La fenêtre n'étant pas aussi intéressante qu'elle le croyait, Shannon tourna la tête et vit une personne qui lui rappela quelqu'un sans savoir exactement qui pour l'instant, elle s'avança donc sans aucune peur, attrapa la jupe de la femme qui lui faisait dos en disant :

Madame ?

La dame en question se retourna baissant les yeux pour tomber sur une petite fille portant un regard plein de question sur elle.

Madame ? T'es qui ?

Plus que surprise, elle lui répondit tout en ce mettant à sa hauteur.

Je m'appelle Jen, et je suis la directrice du NCIS et toi qui es tu ?

Alors tu es le patron de tout le monde ici ? redemanda t'elle à Jen ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser une question.

Oui, je suis le patron de tout le monde ici, répondit t'elle avec le sourire impressionnée par sa jeune interlocutrice

Alors je sais ou je t'ai vu ! Je savais plus ou, mais maintenant si !

Et ou m'as tu vue ? demanda t'elle toujours plus intriguée

Dans le portefeuille à mon papy ! Y'a une photo de toi ! Mais t'es pas pareille dessus c'est pour ça que je savais plus ou je t'avais vue !

Dans le portefeuille à ton papy ? Tu veux bien me le montrer ton papy ?

Mais oui ! Il a dit que t'étais belle en plus ! Viens ! dit-elle en la prenant par la main

Jen la suivit se demandant lequel de ses agent pouvait bien avoir sa photo dans un endroit aussi personnel que son portefeuille il fallait croire qu'elle faisait encore son effet autour d'elle, une idée de la personne en question lui vint à l'esprit, mais non impossible ou du moins peu probable...

Tony, McGee on à un problème !

Et on peut savoir lequel Ziva ? demanda Tony

Shannon a disparu !

Qui ?

La petite fille Gibbs Tony !

Se levant tout les trois, pour parler ensemble.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est juste ce qu'il nous manquait ! répliqua Tony

Et il vous manquait quoi ? dit une voix rappelant bizarrement celle de leur patron.

Euh...

Tiens le voilà mon papy ! dit une autre voix les coupants ;

Un ptit review avec votre avis non ? Histoire de me donner un coup de main lol une idée des retrouvaille pr le J2 ??


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre qui sort juste de correction, normalement je le laisse d'abord sur mon blog avant de le posté ici, mais je me suis dit que pour une fois je pouvais bien passé outre, sa fait plus d'un ans que j'ai commencé cette fic et je vois enfin le bout du tunnel !! lol

Merci à Co qui vous permet de lire ce chapitre sans fautes d'orthographe et je c'est qu'elle à eu beaucoup de boulot

Petite question à la fin du chapitre ...BONNE LECTURE !!

**--**

Je reviens de la machine à café, et je trouve mon équipe bien peu contente de me voir, Tony n'a pas le temps de me répondre, coupé par Shannon que je retrouve me présentant comme son papy à Jen...

Heureusement pour moi James arrive et dès que Shannon l'aperçoit elle se rue sur lui en criant un "papa" strident dans l'open space faisant se retourner tous les agents présents.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Jen qui regarde la scène avec une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vu, mes yeux s'egarent sur son corps, admirant ses formes sur lesquelles mes mains étaient posées il n'y a encore que quelques jours, je remonte vers son visage et m prit en flag, cette femme qui occupe toutes mes pensées, qui m'aura fait souffrir, mais aussi qui m'aura fait connaître un bonheur que je n'avais plus connu depuis ma première femme,ma Shannon. Un bonheur que je n'ai connu avec aucune de mes autres compagnes, m'étant remarié pour je ne sais quelle raison, une illusion, surement, de retrouver quelque chose de perdu.

Mais je sais où je peux le retrouver maintenant, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte ces derniers jours, quand je l'ai vue avec cet homme... Je fais un bel imbécile quand même, la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde est devant moi et je ne lui ai rien dit, enfin pas encore ...

Cette petite est adorable, je la regarde dans les bras de son père lui confiant mille et une choses à l'oreille, ce père qui a un sourire en coin lui rappelant à Jethro, elle tourne alors la tête vers l'homme et le surprend en train de la regarder avec un regard qu'elle ne saurait déchiffrer. Ca y est, il m'a vu, il sait qu'il a été pris mais ne tourne pas la tête, non, il me regarde intensément, comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois.

Aucun homme n'est jamais arrivé à me troubler de la sorte.

Il est unique. Et heureusement, je ne pense pas que le monde pourrait en supporter deux! Cette pensée la fit sourire, il n'y avait apparament que le monde autour d'eux qui l'empêchait de dire,...ou peut être d'agir après tout c'est un homme d'action et non de parole inutile.

C'est une joyeuse laborantine qui vint tout chambouler suivi de près par un certain légiste.

–Où est-elle? demanda celle-ci

–Qui ça ? Lui répondit Tony qui fut le premier à réagir

–Mais la petite fille de mon renard au poil argenté Tony !

–Oh ! Et bien ...

–Comment es-tu au courant Abby ? Demanda le fameux renard coupant l'Italien

–Tu rigoles tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Tout le monde se demande si tu as aussi transmis ton ... elle s'arreta jugeant que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il soit au courant

–Mon quoi Abs ?!

–Euhh

–Abby !

–Ton caractère mon cher! Reprit le légiste

Gibbs n'eut aucune réaction et c'est Jen qui prit la parole.

–Pour son fils je crois bien que oui, et pour ce qui est de Shannon je ne la connais pas assez pour en juger mais je sais que c'est une petite fille très curieuse avec un bon sens de déduction.

A cette déclaration un imense sourire vint s'afficher sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait toujours face. Et il déclara à son tour :

–Mais je prends cela comme un compliment Madame la directrice !

–Jethro !

–Oui ? L'air innocent

–Ne commence pas !

–Oh, vous n'allez pas remettre ça tous les deux ! J'ai bien une idée de l'endroit où vous devriez régler vos problèmes, mais il y a ici une paire d'oreilles bien trop jeune pour l'entendre !

Tous sans exception le regardèrent effarés, c'est aux patrons qu'il venait de parler de la sorte ! L'agent Dinozzo n'en revenait pas tout comme Ziva et le bleu, seules deux personnes avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait eu le courage de parler franchement et pour cause c'était un Gibbs !

Ducky et Abby se regardèrent d'un air convenu, peut que les choses allaient enfin changer.

Un téléphone sonna :

Gibbs ! ... J'arrive !

Tony regardait le père et sa fille et dit, plus pour lui que pour les autre :

–Y a pas de doute c'est dans les gènes !

–Alors je plains tes propres enfant Dinozzo, tu devrais t'abstenir ! Répondit son Boss, qui faute d'avoir une bonne vue, avait toujours de très bonnes oreilles.

James donna Shannon à son papy vu qu'il devait partir et dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras elle se tourna vers l'Italien et lui tira la langue. Il fit alors de même à l'encontre de la fillette et reçut alors une fameuse tappe.

–Hé ! Au boulot Dinozzo ! Et je ne crois pas que vous ayez une dérogation vous autres !

Sans un mot ils allèrent à leur bureau respectif; laissant leurs patrons face à face .

Gibbs sentie que Shannon chercher quelque chose dans sa veste.

–Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?

–Bah ton porteufeuille !

–Mon port... Et pour quoi faire ?

–Mais t'es bête papy ! Pour la photo !

–La pho...

–Oui j'aimerais bien voir cette photo moi. Rajouta Jen

Gibbs enleva la main de la petite de sa veste, la mit sur ses épaule et partit en direction de la machine à café, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à Jen. La petite l'avait vendu ! Comment serait-elle au courant sinon ? Va falloir que je lui apprenne certaine chose, un Gibbs ne vend jamais ses amis et encore moins sa propre famille !

–Mais papy on va où ?

–T'acheter un chocolat !

–Mais j'en veux pas moi !

–Un gâteau ?

–Non.

–Un café pour moi alors !

–Mais t'en a déjà bu tout plein !

–Oui mais j'adore ça !

Jen resta donc seule dans l'open space quelque peut sidérée de la façon dont son agent avez retourné la situation. Il faudra qu'elle tire ça au clair !

**22h le soir même**

Désert, voilà le mot qui qualifiait le mieux l'open space à cet instant. Seul un certain renard occupait l'espace de son bureau, plongé dans une masse de dossiers, ses lunettes sur le nez et un café à proximité de sa main droite.

A l'étage supérieur, la directrice de l'agence, un trousseau de clé à la main, ferma la porte qui donnait accès à son propre bureau. Elle plaça ensuite le trousseau dans son sac à main d'une couleur bordeaux, ajusta son manteau d'une couleur assortie et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il était impossible pour elle de passer sans voir son agent toujours au travail, serait-il toujours les seuls à travailler jusqu'à des heures tardives ? Elle irait bien le voir, mais le bureau n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour pouvoir parler de choses assez « intimes », avec toutes ses cameras dans l'agence, non , il fallait mieux voir ça dans un cadre privé à l'abri de tout regard exterieur, en plus il avait l'air absorbé par son travail, il ne la regarda pas, pas même un mouvement vers elle, le seul qu'il fit fut pour son café. Elle s'engouffra donc dans l'ascenseur puis dans la voiture qui allait la ramener chez elle où une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Une dizaine de minutes après le départ de sa supérieure, il quitta à son tour le QG du NCIS, il l'avait entendu partir et avait fait en sorte de ne pas lui montrer. Il passa chez lui récupérer deux choses, une boite contenant certaines choses qu'Hollis l'avait surprit à comtempler il y a quelque jour et une autre boite en bois bien plus grande qu'il avait entreposé au sous-sol, ne lui ayant pas encore trouvé d'utilité jusqu'à présent .

Quelques kilomètres plus tard, il se retrouva dans un quartier plus huppé que le sien, où les maison ressemblaient plus à de petits immeubles particuliers qu'à autre chose. Il arrêta sa voiture trois « maisons » avant celle qui l'intéressait, inutile de la prévenir de sa présence. Il continua à pied et une fois devant la porte d'entrée il hésita à sonner, et puis pourquoi déroger à la régle, ce que peu de personnes savaient, c'est qu'elle avait une manie semblable à la sienne concernant la fermeture de la porte d'entrée, il rentra donc.

Le rez-de chaussée était plongé dans le noir, une lumière venant de l'étage attira son intention et il monta les marches le conduisant dans un couloir. Il savait que la dernière porte à droite était sa chambre avec une salle de bain attenante, d'ailleurs elle était sous la douche il entendait l'eau couler, juste à sa gauche la première porte conduisait sur un petit salon avec des fauteuils bien confortables. Il s'y installa décidant de l'y attendre, il posa les boites sur la table basse et ouvrit un meuble bas où il trouva une de ces bouteilles de bourbon, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal surtout maintenant. Le bourbon était un signe qu'il avait déjà déteint sur elle, et encore si il n'y avait que ça...

Il se trouvait dans le noir, son verre à la main réfléchissant sur bien des choses lorsque qu'une arme se retrouva braquée contre lui, elle l'avait entendu alors qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit.

–Tu compte me tuer ? Dit-il d'un voix qui se voulait calme

–Jethro ! Tu sais que MA sonnette fonctionne ?

–Oui.

–Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de l'utiliser ?

–Non. Il aurait fallu que la porte soit fermée et encore ...

–Elle était fermée !

–A clé.

–Je crois bien que tu ne changeras pas.

–Pourquoi changer ?

–Et pourquoi être dans le noir ? Dit-elle tout en allumant la lumière

Il était toujours dans le fauteuil face à elle, la regardant. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller, elle avait juste passé son penoir lorsqu'elle avait entendu un intru chez elle. Il avait donc une vue qui ne pouvait pas lui être désagreable et il ne s'en priva pas.

–Jethro !

–Oui ? Esseyant de mettre certaines pensées de côté

–Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

–Oh, pour réflechir.

–Et tu as besoin d'être dans le noir et chez moi pour ça ?

Se levant,

–Oui.

–Oui. C'est tout ?

Ils étaient face à face se regardant, mais elle reprit voyant les boites sur la table.

–Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul. Dit-elle en les montrant d'un signe de la tête.

–Non.

–Jethro, tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite ?

–Non.

–Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il y a dans ces boîtes.

–Regarde par toi même.

Elle se pencha et attrappa la plus grosse des deux et l'ouvrit.

–C'est une blague Jethro ? Elle est vide.

–Je sais, regarde dans l'autre.

Elle posa alors celle qu'elle tenait dans les mains et prit la plus petite qui était déjà plus lourde. Une fois ouverte elle s'assit. Elle contenait des photos, leur photos ! Elle les regarda avec attention, cela lui rappelait de si bons souvenirs. Elle réalisa que parfois il l'avait prise par surprise, elle ne savait même pas que certaines de ces photos existaient, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Il était déjà revenu depuis quelques minutes quand elle daigna lever la tête vers lui.

–Je ne comprends pas Jethro pourquoi tu ... Il la coupa prit la plus grande des boite et s'installa sur l'accoudoir tu fauteuil où elle était installée

–Et bien j'ai pensé que je pourrais les mettres dans cette boite là, où il y a plus de place, ce qui permettrait de rajouter les tiennes.

–Et qui te dit que j'ai gardé nos photos ?

Pour réponse il sortit une boite comparable à la sienne.

–Jethro où as tu... Encore une fois il la coupa

–Dans ta penderie. Dit-il avec ce sourire en coin qui l'avait fait craquée il y a de ça 6 ans. Ces photos en étaient la preuve.

–Je vous interdit de fouiller dans mes affaire Agent Gibbs !

–Bien madame la directrice !

–J'ai toujours mon arme Jethro !

–Oui je vois très bien dans les journaux en gros titre « La directrice du NCI essaye de tuer l'un de ces agent ! »

–Je n'essaye jamais je réussis !

–Jen, tiens cette boite ouverte. Lui mettant la plus grande sur les jambes.

Il attrapa les deux plus petites et les vida ensemble dans l'autre sous les yeux étonnés de la rouquine.

–Voilà, tu peux voir qu'il reste pas mal de place ?

–Effectivement, mais va au bout de ton explication.

–Et bien je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en ajouter d'autres dans les années à venir.dit-il tout en la regradant droit dans les yeux.

–Jethro tu ... elle se releva rapidement posant la boite sur la table, se retourna vivement et lui sauta presque dans les bras ce qui le fit « tomber » dans le fauteuil, elle était là sur lui pleurant dans son coup.

–Chuut Jen, je t'aime et arrête de pleurer ou je crois qu'on va inonder la pièce à nous deux si tu continues.

Elle le regarda alors et pour la première fois de sa vie elle le vit pleurer à chaudes larmes, des larmes qui bientôt vu la situation se transformèrent en rire. Il n'était pas dans une position des plus confortables, il essaya donc de se relever avec elle. Une fois debout et face à face, il se rendit compte que le fameux peignoir s'était ouvert. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

–Vous ne pensez pas aller un peu vite en besogne madame la directrice ?

–Non, monsieur car voyez-vous l'homme que j'aime est devant moi et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Lui confia-t-elle à son tour au creux de l'oreille.

Et quand il parvint à ses lèvres, elle les écarta et lui permit d'en explorer tendrement les contours.

Ils étaient là ensemble, l'instant présent, c'est tout ce qui comptait à leur yeux.

**--**

Toutes personne qui voudras bien me donner son avis sera vraiment sympa !!

Mais pouvez vous imaginez une photo de la boite ? Une photo prise dans l'avenir pouvant avoir n'importe quel peronnsage dessus.

Merci, Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre !

La review et la seule recompense de l'auteur ...


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à toute les personne qui sont encore là, faut dire que le 1er chap à était posté il y a plus d'un ans, cette fic se terminde donc ici, vous serez je pense surprit mais j'ai voulut faire autre chose que le "il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant" , je conseil de relire la fic pour mieu comprendre et de la lire au calme surtout l'épilogue.

Merci à Co pour sa correction, (oui je n'ai rien changé enfaite il me plait comme ça)

Merci à Gwen et Malaurie qui m'auront bien aider et merci aussi a allison si jamais tu passe par là ...

Et surtout merci à vous qui me lisez !!

* * *

EPILOGUE

Bien des années plus tard, dans une certaine maison à Washington DC, une maison qui avait vu beaucoup de choses et qui en verrait encore mais avec une autre famille.

En effet, un groupe d'adulte s'apprêtait à la vider. Aucun d'eux n'était venu durant ces dernières années, tout était recouvert de draps blancs protégant meubles et divers objets.

Jessy pénetra dans ce qui avait été la chambre de ses parent avec plusieurs cartons vides. Elle ouvrit la penderie, les vêtements n'avaient pas bougé, pas depuis que ses parent n'étaient plus là...

Sans y faire plus attention, elle les prit et les mit dans un des cartons, il ne fallait penser à rien, il fallait le faire c'est tout. De plus, ça faisait déjà quelques années que sa mère avait rejoint son père. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps, elle s'était laissée mourir, ne supportant pas d'être seule malgré sa famille autour d'elle.

Dans un tiroir, sous un drap, elle trouva deux grosses boites en bois. Intriguée, elle les prit, elle ne les avait jamais vues, elles étaient en parfait état, une superbe marqueterie les recouvrait, son père avait dû les faire, il avait toujours aimé le travail du bois.... elle les regardait toujours attentivement comme hypnotisée quand :

–Bouh !

–Ahhhh ! Surprise, elle se retourna vers celui qui avait osé lui faire peur et qui était entrain de lui rire au nez

–Oh Jessy du devrais voir ta tête, je savais bien que je réussirais à t'avoir un jour !

–Dinozzo je vais te tuer !

–Oui oui c'est ça et à part ça, c'est quoi que tu as dans les mains ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre cinq autres personnes rentrèrent dans la chambre.

–Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Charlie rencontrant les yeux de sa tante semblables aux siens

–J'allais juste tuer Dinozzo, tout va bien.

–Encore ? Quand va tu laisser ma soeur tranquille Kaleb ! Rajouta Mike qui était juste derrière Charlie.

–Jamais! dit il un sourire niais sur le visage

–Si papy avait su qu'un Dinozzo embêterait sa fille, je crois que ton père n'existerait plus Kaleb. Rajouta Shannon

–Oui mais je suis là et les temps changent! Dit-il toujours avec ce même sourire !

–C'est vrais que les temps changent. Dit Mary en s'approchant de lui suivie de près par sa soeur.

–Kate, Mary on avait conclu une trêve pour aujourd'hui !

–Oui mais pas pour le reste de ta vie alors fais attention !

–C'est quoi que tu tiens dans les mains Jessy ? Lui demanda Mike

–C'est justement ce que je lui ....slap......Hey ! Répliqua Dinozzo, Charlie avait frappé il ressemblait beaucoup à son papy. Pouvant enfin répondre Jessie ajouta:

–Je ne sais pas je viens de les trouver dans la penderie de papa et maman...

–Je connais une de ces boites, il doit y avoir des photos à l'intérieur. Dit Shannon

Jessie ouvrit l'une des boites et effectivement elle était pleine de photos.

–Je crois que l'on devrait aller s'installer en bas pour regarder ça de plus prés, on y sera plus à l'aise. Rajouta-t-elle

–Je ne suis pas sûre que ces photos concernent tout le monde, c'est à vous les Gibbs d'y aller. Dit Mary

–Non je crois qu'on devrait tous descendre, je pense qu'il y à des photos de tout le monde, la première du tas en est un exemple, mais il y a une dame que je ne connais pas, tu la connais Shannon ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la photo

–Non, je reconnais juste Tim, papy et Tony.

Il entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer.

–Je crois que ma mère est là on devrait aller lui demander. Dit Mary. Ils approuvèrent tous.

–Hey il y a quelqu'un là dedans ? Ah vous voilà !

–Bonjour maman. Dirent Mary et Kate

–Bonjour tante Abby. Dirent tous les autres

–Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit elle en faisant l'accolade à chacun.

–Tu tombes à pic Abby, ma soeur a trouvé deux boites pleine de photos et on bloque déjà sur la première, il y a une dame que l'on ne connait pas.

–Et bien nous allons voir ça, j'étais sûre que mon renard au poil argenté me laisserait de quoi m'amuser un peu.

–Ton quoi ? Demanda Kaleb

–Que Gibbs me laisserait quelque chose pour m'amuser et pas un mot de plus Kaleb !

Une fois tous installés dans le salon la boite sur les genoux de l'ex laborantine (elle avait prit sa retraite depuis peu) elle entreprit de leur expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait. La première photo qu'ils avaient vu était en fait la « vieille » équipe composée de Tony, Tim, Gibbs et Kate qui avait était sa meilleure amie et avait été tué par un terroriste à qui Gibbs avait règlé son compte et que c'était le frère de la mère de Kaleb. Elle expliqua à sa fille du même nom que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle aussi s'appelait Kate.

Il y en avait d'autres semblables, avec elle-même (Abby) et Ducky en plus, des photos volées de toute l'équipe et parfois elle leur racontait une anecdote. Mais il y avait surtout des photos des parents de Jessie et de Mike et du papy de Shannon et Charlie, Jen et Jethro, prises en France, en Serbie, et dans divers autre pays et même à Washington DC à la grande surprise d'Abby qui ne savait pas qu'avant de rompre ils avaient vécu un temps en ville.

Dans une enveloppe, il y avait d'autres photos un peu plus vielles de Shannon et Jetrho et Kelly à la plage en train de faire du cheval ou Gibbs en marine ...

Dans une autre enveloppe jaunie sentant encore le tabac, on pouvait lire « Le bleu » elle contenait des clichés de Gibbs plus jeune en bleu du ncis ! Se prenant des tappes sur la tête par Mike franck ou dans diverses autres situations, bien souvent en compagnie de son mentor qui était surement la cause du prénom de son fils ici présent.

Et puis des photos plus récentes de la « nouvelle » équipe avec Ziva, Tony, Tim et Gibbs et toujours Abby et Ducky sans oublier la nouvelle directrice de l'époque, Jenny Shepard.

Et là aussi, des moments volés lors d'enquetes ou même dans l'open space, Tim avec ces problèmes de sumac véneneux, Tony de dos en train de regarder un certain magasine, Ziva avec son bonnet orange, Tim avec les mains collées sur son clavier, Gibbs avec son café, ou encore les parents de Jessie et Mike au M-TAC, des photos de palmer de de l'agent lee. Abby jubilait elle avait enfin une preuve, Tim n'avait jamais voulu la croire sur leur relation secrète.

Des photos qui laissèrent Kaleb bouche bée, prise pendant la mission sous couverture de ses parents.

Il y avait beaucoup de photo de tout le monde et de tout, le fameux bateau de Gibbs qui avait été le dernier vu qu'il avait laissé ensuite sa maison à James pour aller habiter dans celle de Madame la directrice. Abby leur expliqua que le bâteau fini, ils avaient pris toutes leurs vacances en retard, c'est a dire beaucoup, et étaient partis avec en direction du mexique sans rien dire à personne de leur intention s'unir pour la vie à l'abri de tout regard sur une petite crique, rien qu'eux deux,sans oublier le curé et les témoin (Mike franck et la belle-fille de celui-ci). Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de leurs patrons quand ils avaient tous débarqué chez Mike qui les avaient prévenu en douce. Ce fut un mariage simple sans tralala et entre amis intimes, d'ailleurs sur la photo ils étaient tous en short ou en robe, le marié avait juste revêtu une chemise blanche et la mariée une simble robe de plage.

Apparament toutes les photos d'unions étaient ensemble car juste après c'était celle du médecin légiste avec une ravisante femme qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un enquête, on les voyait devant une petite chapelle entouré de toute l'équipe, cela mit les larmes aux yeux de la gothique. Ducky lui manquait il les avait quitté il y avait presque 15 ans.

Après ce fut elle qui se vit en mariée, ce jour là elle était devenue Madame Abigail McGee. Son mariage avait été le plus grand de tous, il faut dire que Tim avait réussi dans l'écriture et que très vite il n'avait plus eu besoin de travailler, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire quand même. La céremonie avait eu lieu dans un sublime château de la loire en France, sur la photo deux petits bouts de à peine deux ans se tenaient sur le devant. Il s'agissait de Mike et de sa soeur jumelle Jessie, Jen était tombée enceinte et le couple avait longuement réflechi sur l'avenir de ces bébés. Ils n'étaient plus tout jeunes, seraient-il en mesure de les élever dans les meilleures condition ? Et puis des jumeaux à l'age de jen reprensentaient beaucoup de risques, ils avaient risqué le coup malgré tout et ils avaient eu raison.

Sur la photo suivante il y avait de la neige, beaucoup de neige, tous étaient emmitouflés sous diverses couches de vêtements. Les mariés tenaient entre eux, pour le protéger du froid, un petit graçon qu'ils avaient appelé Kaleb prénom que Ziva avait toujours aimé.

A cause des vêtements, on ne le voyait pas mais Abby attendait sa seconde fille Mary, la première étant dans les bras de son papa, Jessie et Mike avaient quelques années de plus et jouaient avec Charlie un peu plus loin.

Ces deux là s'étaient tournés autour durant plusieurs années, un peu comme leurs patrons, et puis il s'étaient lançés, et Ziva était tombée enceinte. Tony d'abord réticent, faut dire que les enfants c'était pas son truc, se révela être un vrai papa poule, et il affichait sur cette photo un immense sourire comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

–Maman il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça. Dit Kate tout en allant enlacer sa mère.

–Mais voir toute ses photos, ça fait revivre tous ces instants figés sur papier mais qui le sont aussi en moi, et c'est difficile, si vous saviez !

–Par exemple, quand je regarde la photo de mariage de ducky, ou même celle là ou il est en train de remonter les bretelles de Jimmy, je me rends compte qu'il me manque beaucoup, malheureusement vous ne l'avez pas vraiment connu sauf Charlie et Shannon et c'est vraiment dommage. Il aurait aimé vous voir, s'occuper de vous et ...

–Aller maman continue, avec tout ce que tu nous racontes on le connait, peut être pas en chair et en os, mais on sait comment il était, comme beaucoup sur les photo, il n'y a que cette dame « Kate » dont tu ne nous as jamais parlé.

–Un sacré bout de femme Kate, oh que oui, elle en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ton père Kaleb. Dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme, ses larmes se calmèrent, elle se mit enfin à sourire se souvenant de quelque événements, surtout un en fait, cette histoire de t-shirt mouillé et cette image truquée qu'elle avait dû faire de l'Italien. Gibbs avait surement dû en garder un double d'ailleurs alors elle se mit à chercher rapidement dans la boite.

–Tante Abby tu cherches quoi ? Demanda Kaleb

–Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Regarde pas toi même. Dit-elle avec un immense sourire les larmes ayant totalement disparues.

–Mais, non, j'y crois pas, pas mon père c'est pas possible !

–Tu lui demanderas des explications quand il viendra et je crois que ta mère n'a pas eu vent de l'existence de cette photo non plus.

–Compte sur moi Abby.

–D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder.

Mike avait fini par ouvrir la deuxième boite, très curieux le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et puis il avait de qui tenir, un Gibbs reste un Gibbs et imaginez vous le mélange Gibbs/Shepard .... et le mélange David/Dinozzo alors ? C'est pas pour rien que le dernier des Dinozzo (pour l'instant) était à ses côté, même si il ne voulait pas l'admettres les deux garçons avait beaucoup de choses en commun, et puis toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce étaient les dignes déscendants du « NCIS », de la « first Team », et donc pas mal de choses en commun. Il se cotoyaient depuis leur naissance allant chez les uns et les autres à tour de rôle, allant dans les mêmes écoles, ils étaient une solide bande d'amis et même plus ils étaient de la même famille et c'était leur plus grande force.

Tony, Ziva et Tim arrivèrent, eux aussi n'avaient pas remis les pieds dans cette maison depuis longtemps, au décès de Jen personne n'avait eu le courage de vider la maison et Jessie et Mike ne voulait plus y habiter mais n'avait pu se resoudre à la vendre. Gibbs s'était battu, Tony lui avait à son tour mit une tappe derrière la tête lui interdisant de mourir, en vain, cette saleté de cancer avait eu raison de lui, heuresement tout avait était très vite en quelques mois tout était fini et puis quelques mois de plus et ce fut Jen qui avait été retrouvée dans cette même maison morte de chagrin.

Voyant son père, Kaleb se leva et alla immédiatement lui demander des explications, il lui mit la photo sous le nez.

Celui-ci blémit, sa femme regarda à son tour la photo et voulut elle aussi savoir.

–Abs ! C'est toi qui a sorti se truc ?

–Non, c'est Gibbs qui la gardait.

–Gibbs ?

–Oui les patrons ! Ils nous ont laissé beaucoup de photos dans deux boites en bois.

–Et c'est quoi cette photo ? Demanda à son tour Tim.

–Rien qui ne te regarde le bleu !

Mais celui-ci avait des meilleurs reflexes que l'Italien vieillissant maintenant.

Voyant la photo il éclata de rire.

–Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ! Dirent d'une seule voix Ziva et Kaleb

–Cette photo n'est qu'un montage ! Tout est faux ! Explique leur Abby !

–Oui, c'est vrai ce n'est qu'une vangeance de Kate.

–Ah vous voyez ! Répliqua alors Tony

–Abby, il n'y a pas de photos de cette enquête avec le transexuel ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Demanda Tim à sa femme

–Ah oui j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire, mais non pas de photos.

–Vous avez fini oui ?! Hurla Tony

Tous ne dirent plus un mot et le regardèrent. Son propre regard tomba sur deux paires d'yeux bleu azur, dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il baissa même la tête se préparant à recevoir une tappe, mais non rien n'arriva, encore maintenant ça lui manquait ...

Quelques semaines plus tard

La maison était totalement vide, une nouvelle famille s'installait, la roue tourne, la vie continue, et dans une voiture quelques rues plus loin, un père essayait d'expliquer à son fils qu'un transexuel pouvait être très sexy et au dessus d'eux, bien loin, trois amis regardaient ensemble la scène d'un air entendu, l'un d'entre eux avait un sourire en coin...

Fin

By Swak

PS : ptite aide pour ceux qui ont du mal :

Charlie et Shannon Gibbs enfant de Lisa et Leroy James Gibbs

lui même fils de Shannon et Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Kaleb Dinozzo fils de Ziva et Anthony Dinozzo

Kate et Mary Mc Gee fille de Abigaelle et Timothy Mc Gee et pour finir

Jessie et Mike Gibbs les jumeaux de Jennyfer et Leroy Jethro Gibbs

* * *

Je n'ai rien toucher en ecrivant cette fic si ce n'est les reviews.

Les personnage de leroy james gibbs, sa femme lisa et leurs enfants, charlie et shannon ainsi que kaleb dinozzo, kate et mary mc gee, jessie et mike Gibbs sans oubliez calvin le coéquipier de james son des personnage sorti de mon imagination.

En cliquant sur la case review vous me feriez vraiment plaisir ...


End file.
